The Girl and the Shinigami
by snowcloud8
Summary: After going to an anime convention in Las Vegas, Soul Eater fans Kassandra Langdon and Selena Barritt are attacked by a Pre-Kishin monster before they mysteriously wind up in Death City, a fantasy come true. But living the DWMA lifestyle, instead of dreaming it, might be different than they imagined. Especially when Kassandra starts having strange premonitions. KidxOC, CronaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Death by Otaku

Book 3 of The Fallen Girl Series

**Summary: Kassandra and her friend Selena go to an anime convention in Las Vegas, Nevada. Suddenly a creature attacks them and they find themselves in the Soul Eater Dimension, Death City, Nevada. A couple months after the big showdown with Medusa and Arachne, small children and many other humans and death weapons have begun to dissapear. Maka and the gang go to investigate, only to find Kassandra and Selena. After that, the group go on missions that end up with leaders who say they were delivering them to higher ups, known as the Dark Circle. They begin to investigate futher, which leads Kid and Kassandra both into trouble and love. But Kassandra keeps having these weird visions involving a strange woman dressed in black with a peculiar object in her hand. Why is Kassandra having these strange visions and what connection does the strange woman have with Kassandra? More importantly, why does everyone refer to her as a seer? Death the KidxOC and a little CronaxOC.**

**today, i am starting a new fanfic for Soul Eater while my other story writer blocks remain stale. references of naruto, fullmetal alchemist, pokemon, lucky star, Durarara!, or kingdom hearts, i do not own. my soul eater disclaimer is below and also, AnimeNEXT isn't actually featured in Nevada but I thought it was a cool name so...enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Death by Otaku**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM TO! IF I DID, DEATH THE KID WOULD BE MINE! NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT!)**

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body..."_ chants a girl as she pulls on two white gloves. Her pale blonde hair is pulled back into two thick ponytails as her silvery gray eyes stare at her reflection. She wore a long black overcoat with white cufflinks over a tan uniform vest and green and yellow striped tie with a red and black plaid skirt. Suddenly, a voice snaps her out of her trance.

"Come on, Kassandra. We're going to be late!" shouts a girl from the other room.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I try and put the finishing touches on my costume. The impatient girl leaned against the wall as her cropped brown, pink, and yellow spiked pigtails peeked out of her large white hat with a side red ribbon. She wore blue overall shorts and a red tshirt while tuning into the 4 o'clock news.

"_Another victim of the eledged Slasher was found dead this morning in a trash can outside of the Hilton Resort and Casino. The victim appeared to be a young man in his early twenties who came from the Hilton in a drunken stupor, a perfect target for a serial killer. All victims appears to be indescriminate and completely unrelated, so keep the children in at night and keep a wary eye for those one the streets. The victims usually have an X slashed onto their torsos with massive blood splatter trails according to the crime lab reports..."_

_'Ick...'_ the girl thought as the tv droned on before a voice interrupted the broadcast.

"Just trying to get into character!" I said, brushing off any blonde hairs off my robe; Whoever said blonde hairs mix with black coats was obviously lying.

"Yeah, well your 'getting into your character' is getting me further and further way from Vic Mignogna, so hurry it up!" she glared as her lavender gray eyes shone with irritation, leaning up against the front door with her arms crossed.

"Hey, you're the one who had the tv on!" I joke as I pulled on a pair of black shoes wound with white belts on them. _"Those who are in the Hilton area are told to be on guard for anyone suspicious. If you have any information on the Slasher, please call-"_ The girl clicks the tv off and tosses the remote on the couch as I grab a large black and red scythe and run out the door and down the hall.

_Hi, my name is Kassandra Langdon and the angry girl in the Pokemon Trainer Kotone cosplay is Selene, or Selena for short. We're both 15, best friends, from NYC, and avid Soul Eater fans...Wait sorry, did I say avid? I mean rabid; seriously, just put a simple Soul Eater poster in front of our faces and we'll be drooling like hound dogs. We're both here for an anime convention in Las Vegas, Nevada. Luckily, my parents had to come here for their annual 'business trip' or we'd never be here. Seriously, we'd have to hitchhike or something (god, I can just imagine the 'Las Vegas or Bust' signs...). Anyways, back to the matter at hand...oh yeah, running to the anime convention..._

"Did you hear that stuff about the Slasher? Apparently he's claimed another victim, this time near the Hilton." Selena chats as we walk past the front desk, hearing the clinging noises of slot machines.

"Boy did we ever pick a bad time to come to Las Vegas, right when there's a serial killer on the loose and nearby our hotel no less!" I sigh as we walk out of the Hilton.

"Don't worry! If that killer comes within 50 feet of us, I'll go all gansta up on him!" Selena says getting in a fighting stance.

"Haha...Of course you will, Bi..." I chuckle. _'Actually, she could. She did used to be a gang member back in middle school.'_ I thought, looking at her cute expression. Sometimes I call her Celebi or Bi for short, after her favorite pokemon and because she's just adorable like that. Plus, you just can't make up a good nickname for Selena. It's like trying to rhyme something with orange: It just can't be done. Plus, her personality is very much like Celebi's: childish, playful, and curious. That about sums her up to a 'T'.

After walking down a couple blocks, we begin to weave our way through a large crowd of cosplayers. I walk past a couple failed Naruto cosplayers while passing some of the Miniskirt Army gals, Organization XIII members, and even some Lucky Star girls doing the Lucky Star Dance. I even took a few pictures with some Soul Eater fans, since I am dressed up as Maka Albarn. She's a pretty cool character but my absolute favorite is- Suddenly, a boy wearing a black suit with symmetric rectangles on the collar and buttons walks past us. His black wig has 3 asymmetrical stripes on the left side of his head when he joins up with a boy wearing a pale pink wig and a long black dress. Both Selena and my eyes feast upon the sight that is layed before us.

"Death the Kid and..." I stare oggling.

"Crona..." Selena continues.

"..in the same place...?" I finish at a loss for words.

"This is..." Selena continues, enamored at the glorious site before her.

"Destiny!" we both say in unison clasping our hands together. Oh, did I mention that we're rabid Soul Eater fans? 'Cause things are really about to get crazy right now, since Death the Kid and Crona are our favorite characters. Casually, we both walk over there in the most sofisticated way possible:

* * *

><p><em>"OMIGOD, IT'S CRONA..." Selena squeals. <em>

_"AND DEATH THE KID!" I finish as we both run up to the two male cosplayers._

_"This is just so awesome!" Selena says hyperly._

_"I know, right? Hey, can we get a picture with you guys?" I shriek excitedly._

_"Sure, no problem." the Kid cosplayer responds cooly, making us both squeal adoringly._

_"Say cheese." Selena says as she snaps a few pics with her camera of us with our favorite characters. "Thanks for the picture!~ Can we also get your autographs?"_

_"Ummmm sure?" one of them shrugs._

_"Thanks!~ Make it out to 'My love, Selena.'" Selena says dreamily handing 'Crona' a pen and pad._

_"Okaayyyyyy, here ya go." said the Crona cosplayer uncomfortably._

_"And make that one out to Kassandra." I instruct the Kid cosplayer._

_"'Kay, see you guys later-" 'Kid' said, handing back the paper, looking almost as eager to walk away as 'Crona'._

_"Can we glomp you guys?"Selena asks seriously._

_"Yeah- wait what?" one answers before two blurs of otakuness hugged their respective characters before they could change their minds, knocking them over and unconscious._

* * *

><p>"Well...That went well..." I mused as we walked away from the unconscious cosplayers propped up against the wall before we bumped into large crowd of people.<p>

_'Sheesh, look at the size of that line! It goes all the way back to the hotel...'_ I thought as Selena let out an exasporated sigh.

"Arghhhh, see? I told you! You should've hurried up! Now we have to wait in line to get in because of all the 'last minute registrations' noobs are clogging up the entrance!" whined Selena.

"Yeah but it was worth it to hang out with Kid and Crona, right?" I smile.

"Yeah, I guess...but still! Would've been nice to get in faster..." Selena admits.

"Say a problem and I'm there! I'm breaking out the Codex Files." I said, going through an invisible filing cabinet. The Codex is our invisible bible of laws that both of us abide to. Like, gals before pals and never wear socks with sandels, you know, basic stuff.

"No...you don't mean...?" Selena stares wide eyed. It also contains plans, pranks and back up maneuvers.

"Oh I mean! It's time for Plan B!" I state before I let out a loud the call that's garranteed to make a thousand fangirls turn. "OMG, IT'S VIC MIGNOGNA!"

My call is silenced as about half a dozen fan girls squeal and move past us as they try to look for the poor voice actor. I snicker to myself at how gullible some fangirls can be before I turn and look back at the swarming crowds, my face paling. One flaw in my plan: Vic Mignogna was actually a couple yards behind us. There he was, just leaning up against a wall in a hoody, eating a hot dog and looking like someone ran over his puppy as a thousand eyes point him out. _'Oops...I actually didn't expect him to be there...Sorry Vic.'_ I thought as the Vic obsessed fangirls poured past us. Selena and I took our chance and ran through the opening the fangirls had so graciously left ajar. Soon, we were inside the convention building. It was pretty big and open, a little bit bigger and fancier than a gym. We walked up to a young lady sitting at a desk covered in various papers and badges. "Welcome to AnimeNEXT. Do you need to purchase a ticket or did you pre-register?" she asked. _'Are you kidding? We've had this planned for months!'_ I thought as Selena answered "Pre-registered."

"Please show me your government identification forms and your conformation letters." I go through my purse and slap down my driver's permit and Selena's passport while Selena pulls out 2 printed out emails. The lady looks them over before giving us the okay. "Okay, here are your badges and I hope you have a nice time!" she smiles as we walk past the rope lines.

* * *

><p>"God, today was a good day!" I sighed as the evening sun hit my face. "That Caramall Dansen can really wear a girl out."<p>

"I know! And I got a ton of cool stuff from the store in there." Selena said, holding up her bags. "I can't wait to put up some of my new Soul Eater posters!"

"Hey, wasn't the AkuRoku panel just hilarious? God, I nearly died laughing when Demyx came on the stage!" I laughed, thinking back.

"Can you actually die of laughter?"

"Not that I've heard of. If anything, I heard laughter can actually extends your life by ten years, smiling contributing to half of that!" I thought out loud before noticing we were suddenly surrounded by a group of boys. One wore a red beanie with a yellow hoodie jacket that looked like it had one too many taco stains. Another had a 'haven't-shaved-or-bathed-in-weeks' look, showing signs of stubble and rank BO that just makes you wanna gag. The other two looked like two mismatched twins: If one wore a green hat, the other wore a green shirt and vice versa. The only way I could tell them apart was that one had bushy eyebrows and the other a bushy thin mustache.

"Hey girls, new in town?" one of them asked, looking much like some of the gangs from Durarara. _'Looks like I'm gonna need those extra ten years...'_ I thought as the thugs stood carefree-like. I've always heard Las Vegas had bums on the streets who had it rough from the slot machines but this situation was all too familiar if you've ever lived in Brookyn or walked through the Bronx at night.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, my new yorker blood kicking into overdrive as Pit-stains wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I _really_ hate it when guys think that they can touch me, like I'm property or something, and that boy's BO wasn't helping the situation.

"We were just wondering if you would like to come with us down to the casino and buy a couple drinks. Your friend can come too! She looks like the kind of girl who could pack it away." Pit-stains continued, his rank BO clawing at my nostrils from the inside. _'Was this guy high? Did he not see how Selena is dressed? What kind of sick thoughts run through this guy's head?'_ I thought as my mental face turned into disgust._ 'Ooooh, don't open that door...'_ I thought, still faking a smile as I unwrapped his arm.

"Thanks but we've got a bit of turning 21 to do so if you don't mind..." I said turning, suddenly running into a human equivalent of a brick wall._ 'Oh great, it's the bushy brothers!'_ I mentally groaned staring up at the twins.

"Whoa, easy pretty lady! What's your hurry?" asks Taco stain, finally speaking up. I backed away with a shocked expression. I didn't know whether to accept the compliment or be disgusted that _he_ had to give me the compliment. I mean, it was nice to get compliments, but now was not the time for them.

"All we're looking is for a little fun tonight. No need to be too fiesty!" speaks Bushy Brows. 'Oh...that's what goes through their minds...Greaaat, I'm stuck with a pedo gang.' I thought bitterly as Selena tried to act more confident.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to be going now-" Selena tries to say.

"Hey T-bone, you hear that? They think they have a choice in the matter." Mustache man says over at Pit Stain. The crew share a few chuckles as they soon enclose us in an alley.

"Now you listen good; We're just gonna take a walk down to Viva Las Vegas and-" said Pit Stain, known as T-bone, before I bring my knee up into his groin, sending him keeling over.

(plays 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream' from the Soul Eater OST)

"What the-ARRRRRRGHHHHH!" Taco Stain cries out as Selena whips out a can of mace out of her purse and sprays it in his eyes.

"Do-Not-Want Spray, keeping pedos away from cosplayers since 1994." Selena says comically, showing her product as if she's screening for a commercial. "Who knew they sold mace at anime conventions?" I would've totally burst out laughing if I wasn't trying to get away from dangerous pedophiles **(A/N: god i hope i spelled that right...)**. Seeing the Stains taken out of the way, both of us ran for the opening and hightailed it out of there, the gang following close behind us.

"Stop! They're getting away!" one of them shouted as we dashed through the streets of Las Vegas.

I jump past a hotdog vendor as we began to run past the crowds. We then began to advancely weave ourselves in and out of the crowd, trying to shake the thugs off. After that, Selena purposely knocked over a bead table to slow them down. It made some of them slip and even fall, but they weren't shaking off.

Soon, both of us tried to blend with a thicker crowd. When we were sure the boys lost visual, we both ducked into an alley, trying to lose our pursuers.

"Whew, I think they're gone..." breathed out Selena before multiple shadows shone behind us.

"Who's gone?" Bushy Brow questions menaciously, his brother cracking his knuckles. Selena and I backed up further into the alley until we were caught at a dead end.

"Now you girls are going to learn about some respect..." T-bone Pit stains said darkly before Taco Stain fell to the ground with an X slashed into his back. "What the-?" We all turned to see a small child holding a knife. "Now missy, you better put that knife down. _Someone_ could get hurt..." he said, backing towards the child. For some reason, something felt off about this child. She felt almost...not human. It was enough to send chills down a person's spine. The girl didn't answer, only smiled creepily while splattering Pit Stain's blood stains all over the alleyway.

**"Want more power...need more blood...more souls...cut...slice...kill...eat...cut...slice..kill..eat.."** the girl began to mumble in an almost inhuman voice. Her words began to speed up as she sliced at the terrified gang members one by one. **"Cut slice kill eat cut slice kill eat cut,slice,kill,eat. CutSliceKillEat!CUTSLICEKILLEAT!" **she said louder and louder until all the bodies of the gang members lay on the ground with our shoes soaking in a puddle of blood, our clothes tainted with spots of blood splatter. The girl didn't appear human anymore. Instead layed a creature wound in naked flesh of a woman except for the occasional bandages with painted ovals. Its legs were fused together like a worm as she lay crawling on her belly, her maltreated body showing an arched spine, a starving ribe cage, and gangly weak arms hoisting her up from kissing the pavement. The creature had 3 'eyes' that appeared as tattoos as long frail red hair dangled over the creatures disfigured mouth and teeth. The creature's long sharp nails reached for the blue shining orbs floating out of gang member's bodies, consuming them one by one with her slimy salivating tongue. Selena and I stare, huddled in horror of what just occurred. _'That's not possible...It just can't be...a kishin? But they're not real...'_ I think as the demoness turns towards us, drooling for seconds. Right as the monster began to attack, both of us scream when suddenly a bright purple light shines below our feet. Suddenly, the creature cries out in pain as the light consumes the monster, evaporating it into dust. I felt all of us being pulled into the rift. Then everything went dark...


	2. Chapter 2: Dissections and Discoveries

**omg, i finally finished this chapter. i gotta say, i was thrilled, an hour after i posted my story, that i got 3 reviews! EEEE! {3 thank u so much for reviewing my story! i was also thrilled to find out that i got suscribed to, added as a favorite story, and even added as a favorite author. the last one made me cry because i was so happy! again, thank u for so much support, i really appreciate it, considering most stories that look like this get passed over because they look like one-shots, so i hope i dont let ya down! as promised, we move on to Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 Dissections and Discoveries**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM TO! IF I DID, DEATH THE KID WOULD BE MINE! NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT!)**

(3rd person POV)

_'This is gross. This is really,_ really _gross...'_ Maka Albarn thought as she stared down at the poor green slimy amphibian on the tin tray. The frog was layed out on its back, showing its light green underbelly, as its limbs were taped down to the tray acting like restraints, as if the poor creature would suddenly get up and hop away.

"Today we will be dissecting frogs so get your scapels and make an incision on his upper belly..." said Professor Stein sitting on his roller chair at the front of the class. His glasses gleamed their usual creepy luster for dissection as he stared at the frog on his tray. If the frog on his tray was alive, it would be sweating and crying anime tears.

"Another dissection, not cool..." sighed Soul with his usual cool demeanor as he picked up the usual knife.

_'Why do we have to dissect things anyways? Aren't we supposed to learn about souls in Phasmatology?'_ Maka thought to herself as she and her partner were about to dissect the frog, when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Yes? Come in, Sid." said Dr. Stein as he put down his scapel knife as the purple zombie stepped in.

"I always knock on a door before entering a room. That's the kind of man I was." the undead teacher replied as he stepped into the classroom.

"Maka Albarn? Soul Eater? You're both excused from class. Lord Death wants to see you two in the death room." said Sid looking at the meister and weapon. Maka and Soul both sighed in relief as they picked up their packs and strolled out of the classroom.

"What do you think Lord Death wants to talk to us about?" Maka said, turning her head at her death weapon.

"Whatever it is, I don't think he's just calling us in for a cup of tea..." Soul said with his hands behind his head as they turned the corner and stood in front of the death room entrance. It was a tall red rimmed mirror with a white skull at the top.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Maka asked, knocking on the mirror. It suddenly flashed and a small door knob appeared on the right side of the door. The two shibusen came in, walking under a long row of guillotine-like torii gates before standing in a blue room with floating clouds and yellow sand, an infinity amount of crosses and space surrounding them. "Lord Death?"

"Ya, ya, hiya! Good to see ya. Thanks for coming." replied the headmaster, turning away from his mirror.

"Scythe Meister Maka and Death weapon Soul Eater reporting in. You wanted to see us sir?"stated Maka.

"Right. I need you two to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" asked Soul Eater.

"Something strange occured in the dimensional rift a couple weeks ago. A large amount of soul wavelength from an evil human escaped through the gap and into the rift. It was later on today that another gap in the rift flared up and caused a great explosion on the outskirts of Death City, that even made my soul wavelength faulter. I want you two to go and investigate the mysterious explosion and then give me a full report on your discovery." Lord Death replied.

"Yes sir. Let's go Soul!" Maka said, turning towards her partner.

"Right!" he said as they ran out of the death room.

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to be looking for out here, anyways? It's the middle of nowhere." Soul said, driving his motor cycle out into the desert.<p>

"We're supposed to look for anything suspicious. Try looking in the dunes near the crater." Maka instructed as Soul veered the bike to the left, her pigtails flowing in the distance. She put her hand over her eyes, shielding her from the sun's rays and squinted to pick out anything out of the sand before she spotted 2 dark figures on the bank. "Soul, stop here! I see something!"

"'Kay." he says as the bike slowed to a complete stop. Maka hopped off the back of the bike as Soul put down the kickstand.

"Soul, transform into your weapon form." she orders looking back at him.

"Gotcha." he says as he flashes into a red and black striped scythe and falls into her hands. Maka begins to inch her way down the crater, her weapon armed in case of attack. As she nears the targets, the figures begin to come into focus.

"Oh my god, it's two girls!" Maka said rushing over to them. Both were layed down face first in the sand. One was a blonde that wore a long black coat while the other was a brunette who wore a white hat with a red tshirt and blue overalls. She turned both of them over, revealing their eyes to be closed. "What are they doing out here?"

"More importantly, why is one of them wearing your clothes? What'd she do? Raid your closet?" Soul remarked as one of the girls was revealed to be wearing a plaid skirt and a tan vest similar to hers.

"That doesn't matter!" Maka shouted in concern. _'As strange as it is...'_ she thought silently in her head. "We've got to get them out of the desert sun. Who knows how long they've been passed out here!" Maka said as she carried the first girl onto the motor bike. Soul then morphed out of weapon form and repeated suit, lifting the smaller one in overalls onto the bike. They arranged them so that they were in between Maka and Soul as he started the bike and rode out of the desert, a trail of dust falling behind them.

* * *

><p>(Kassandra's POV)<p>

'Where am I?' _I thought as I drifted in endless space. I just seemed to float, as if in freefall. I look over to see Selena also 'falling' next to me. Suddenly, a silvery white figure appears before me. Its outlines make out a great dog or canine; possibly a wolf. It stares at me with fathomless yellow eyes as it begins to turn away. I try to speak but no words come out of my mouth._

"Hey miss, are you alright?" _spoke a voice from a mystic ball of blue. I turn towards the direction of the voice, fascinated by its odd angel wings, before turning back to the wolf, but it wasn't there anymore. Sparkling blue lights rush past me as everything began to glow brighter and brighter, dragging me closer and closer, falling feet first into the pool of light._

"Hey, she's waking up. Nygus, Soul, she's waking up!" called out a feminine voice.

I groan, feeling like all sounds are headache-inducing noise, as I stretch and strain to open my eyes. Random flashes of 'that creature' began to flood into my mind as I clutched my head in a panic. "AHHHHHHH! I gotta get out of here!" I shouted in panic, sitting up abruptly in my bed.

"Nygus, something's happening!" a girl cries out as a woman rushes over to the side of my bed. Her face is covered in bandages, revealing only her pale blue eyes, brown skin, and dreadlocks, wearing a white nurse's outfit.

"What's wrong with her, Nygus?" girl asked the woman in bandages.

"I don't know but she seems to be in some sort of shock." said the one they called Nygus tries to get me to calm down, the beeping on my heart monitor beginning to speed up drastically. I was about to jump out of the bed before I made the mistake of getting up to quickly, making me woozy and fall back into the bed. _'Damn head rushes...'_ I thought, cursing under my breath at my own weakness when my body begins to relax as my gray eyes try and take in my surroundings._ 'The creature isn't here...It evaborated in that weird light.'_ I thought as I blurrily look around, finding myself not in my usual clothes and in an alleyway, but laying down on a blue hospital bed, wearing a white hospital gown, my hair let loosely at the nape of my neck. I tilt my head towards my left side, recognizing the figure to my left as Selena. _'We must've been taken to the hospital after the attack...'_ I thought, smiling with relief at the sounds of her heart monitor before taking in the full reality of the situation, as my attention suddenly is turned towards a concerned girl in two thin ash blonde pigtails.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you, I'm fine. Just freaked out a little, that's all." I said with a small embarassed smile.

"You and your friend gave us quite a scare back there. Not a lot of people survive after collasping in the desert." said Nygus, holding a chart.

"I was in the desert? Well, that explains the tan I didn't have before." I reply looking at my arm before I fully take in the girl's similar appearance. "Hey, can I have my costume back? It took forever for me to save up for it and I don't like it when other people wear my clothes. Besides, cosplay is expensive." The girl stared at me as if I had asked her to run naked on the roof and do the hokey pokey before she returned my question.

"What? These are my clothes. What were _you_ doing wearing them? Was Soul right? Did you raid my closet?" the girl accuses, getting more riled up the more questions she began to ask. "And what's cosplay?"

"Ha, I find it very hard to believe a fellow cosplayer doesn't know what cosplay is. And, to answer your question, no, I didn't steal them. I bought them off the internet." I replied as the girl turns angrily.

"Soul! Have you been selling my stuff on the internet AGAIN?" she shouts at the figure. A boy with white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth nonchalontly walks out from behind the screen, hands in his pockets.

"No Maka, I learned my lesson from last time. Besides, who'd want to buy your clothes?" he questions before I get up and stare at him 5 inches away from his face.

"Wow, great Soul Eater cosplay! Where'd you get those contacts? They make you look like you actually have red eyes. And how can you talk so clearly with those fake sharp teeth?" I ask, sticking my finger in his mouth, trying to poke at his teeth.

"What the hell are you doing!" he said, only it came out as 'Wauh da helluh awre ooh dwoowing?' because I had a finger in his mouth like fishhook.

"Wow, they're really stuck in there." I state trying to pry out his pointy teeth before he swats away my hand.

"That's because they are my real teeth, idiot!" he said angrily. "Try that again and I'll bite your finger off!" The boy then began spitting in the sink nearby as Maka just stared in awkward silence as I felt myself slump to the ground, my brain beginning to connect the dots."Those are...your real teeth...? And those are...your actual clothes...What were your names again?" I asked as the boy came back from gargling some mouthwash.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My names is Maka Albarn and that is Soul Eater. We're students from the DWMA." Maka replied, trying to relief the tension. My eyes widened in realization. _'No...freakin'...way...'_ I thought as I gawked at the two characters.

"The DWMA? _The_ DWMA?" I say in disbelief.

"Uh...yeah, Death Weapon Meister Academy. What of it?" Soul speaks up, throwing away a plastic cup.

"God, I must be dreaming...'Cause there's no way you two are real. Anime and manga characters aren't real!...I must've had too much of a Soul Eater overload at the con." I say, putting my head in my hand.

"You've got any idea what she's talking about?" Soul asks.

"Nope, no idea." Maka replied."Are you okay? Is the heat stroke getting to you?"

"No. I'm fine. You guys are a part of a story some guy named Atsushi Okubo created back in 2003. It was a manga series called Soul Eater that follows the adventures of 3 young meisters at Death Meister Academy, Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid."

"Yep, the heat got to her." declared Soul as he and Maka both gave me 'this-chick-is-crazy' looks.

"Wait, you know Kid and Black Star?" Maka said in surprise.

"Uh yeah! Kid is only, like, one of my favorite characters in the series! Plus, it's pretty hard to forget a character like Black Star, the annoying snot..." I declared in a 'no duh' tone of voice, mumbling the last part.

"Well, that's true. Black Star isn't the easiest to ever forget." Maka agrees.

"Yeah, he wouldn't let ya forget." I chuckle.

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Maka laughes.

"Yeah, but she could've heard about them from anywhere." Soul says sceptically. "Us being characters in your manga, anime whatever, is still total bullshit."

"No, I'm serious! Back where I come from, you two _are_ anime and manga characters." I said, trying to sound as sane as possible.

"Pfft yeah right!" Soul huffed off.

"Oh really? You want proof, Soul Eater? Or should I say Soul Eater Evans, the master pianist of the Evans family." I smirk as Soul's jaw drops.

"H-how do you know about that!" he stutters, he coolness facade wearing off.

"Oh, I know tons more, like the fact you act cool even though you're totally head strong, you get nosebleeds anytime Blair, your cat roomate, does anything risque around you, and you receive a Maka chop anytime it happens. I also know you have feelings for Maka..." I said, whispering the last part in Soul's ear, making his eyes widen in surprise as I finish, crossing my arms, leaving both speechless. "That enough proof for ya?"

"Okay, say that we believe that all of this is true, how did you get here?" asked Maka, recovering first.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know for sure myself. Last time I was conscious, Selena and I were cornered by this weird monster. Then this weird purple light was under our feet and dissolved the monster. After that, I woke up here. That is, if I'm not still dreaming..." I say, explaining myself. _'Only one way to tell if this is real...'_ I thought as I began to brace myself. "Quick Maka, slap me across the face as hard as you can!" I said a little too excitedly.

"What?" Maka asked, giving me questioning looks.

"No, really. Hit me as hard as you can! I gotta check if this is a dream or not!" I shout before she cautious walked up to me and slapped me across the right cheek enough to nearly send me flying.

"OWWWwuah!" I cried out in pain. _'Yeah, it's real. No way a dream could cause that much pain...'_ I thought as I rubbed my right cheek, tearing up a bit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Maka apologetically bowing a couple times.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I asked you to do it." I said, still rubbing my cheek. "Well, that's proof enough I'm in a different dimension. So, how did I end up in that desert anyways?"

"I don't know. Lord Death said something about a strange occurance in the dimensional rift that caused an explosion outside Death City. My guess is that's when you two arrived here. We should go ask Lord Death. Maybe he knows how you and-? I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you for your names." Maka exclaimed.

"Oh right! My name is Kassandra and that's Selena." I said, jabbing my thumb behind me.

"Right. Anyways, maybe Lord Death knows how you and Selena got here. We were supposed to report back to him anyways." Maka shrugs.

"Can't hurt to ask." I said, sitting up on the side of my bed.

"By the way, forgot to ask, is she okay? She's been out for a while now..." Maka said, staring at the serene Selena.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She just tends to sleep a lot more than most normal people. Here, I'll go wake her up." I said, walking over to Selena's bed. I then leaned down towards her head before saying the sure-fire thing to wake up a sleeping Selene. "OMG, CRONA IS A GIRL!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Selena shouts, sitting up abruptly, staring at a wided eyed Soul Eater and Maka. She blinks for a couple seconds before turning over on her side away from everyone. "Must still be dreaming..."

"No, you're not! Now get up! We've gotta go see Lord Death!" I said pulling off her covers.

"Wha?" she said staring sleepily at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"Oh come on!" I said dragging her arm towards the supplies closet and closing the door behind us.

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

Maka and Soul could see the shadows of Kassandra's gesturing as she explained the situation to a delirious Selena.

"Nooooooo..." said Selena in disbelief.

"Yessssss..." Kassandra said.

"But that means-"

"Yep."

"Then, we're really-?" Selena said wide-eyed as the words began to sink into her brain.

"Uh huh." nodded Kassandra. Maka could tell Selena's face was expressionless as her shadow's arms were drooping before they heard the glass shattering fangirl shrieks coming from closet, leaving both the weapon and the meister in surprised shock. After the shrieking died down, a calm Selena marched out of the closet, a chuckling Kassandra following her.

* * *

><p>(Kassandra's POV)<p>

"'Kay, she's on board." I chirped, glancing at the sweat dropping duo.

"I can't believe we're going to see Lord Death! This is going to be awesome!" Selena squeed.

"I know!" I squealed along with her, ignoring the odd stares. "But first, I need to change out of this hospital gown. I don't want to be running around stark naked and I'm pretty sure Maka doesn't want me to wear my cosplay of her, so I'm going to need some new clothes."

"I don't know if we can give you any new clothes, but the school has some stuff in the Lost & Found you could borrow." Maka reccommended turning towards Nygus. "That is, of course, if the nurse can release you two yet."

"Both of you were a little dehydrated but nothing major. You two are free to go." Nygus replied. "Here's a box of the lost and found. Pick out what ever seems to fit you and change behind the screen."

"Thanks Nygus!" I chirp as I begin to ransack it for wearable objects.

"And here are your clothes from before." Nygus says, presenting Selena with her Kotone cosplay.

"Thank you, Nygus!~" says a happy Selena as she walks behind the curtain and pulls on her usual cosplay. My hand rummages around a jean minskirt, a baggy red and black checkered flannel shirt, and black ball cap. I huff and take these objects in the back as I grudgingly pull on the outfit.

"Oh god, I look like trailer trash!" I cry out, glancing myself in the mirror. The flannel shirt was so baggy that it hid my already almost non-existant breasts, the ball cap pulling back most of my hair out in a ponytail, making me look more masculine than I already did. And the jean mini skirt?...Let's just say it was mini skirt for a reason...and minier than I wanted it to be. My arm reaches out for the box as I pull it to scrounge anything better than the horrid outfit I had on. I managed to find a baby blue tee with a pair of denim zipper boot cut jeans and a pair of white sneakers. _'There! I should've chose this outfit from the beginning.'_ I thought to myself as I stepped out from behind the curtain, handing Nygus the Lost and Found box as Selena stepped out in her Kotone outfit. "Really? You're still going to wear that?" I ask, staring at her unusual outfit.

"Well, I think the overalls are cute!" Selena smiles, acting like a 5 year old instead of a 15 year old.

"Well, then keep them on, but could you at least use a different shirt and ditch the hat? You look like a pokemon knock off of the Mario Brothers!" I exclaim.

"Fine. But the hat stays!" Selena huffs as she goes through the box before pulling out a cream colored tshirt out of the box with a star on it and exchanges it for her red tshirt. She also rolled down her socks so that they were at her ankles instead of past her knees. "'Kay! All ready!" she chirps as we begin to walk to the death room.


	3. Death Gods, Excaliburs,&Bear hugs,oh my!

**just got back from an anime convention and it waz AWESOME! i saw 2 death the kids (squeal), 2 black stars (one of them waz a mega epic human being), a tsubaki, a crona, a blair, 3 makas, 1 Spirit (Death Scythe), 3 Souls, 2 Steins, and 1 medusa. if i had only seen Liz, Patti or Lord Death, my life would b complete; maybe the next con. Also, I wanted to post this on Thanksgiving, but my computer wouldn't let me upload it! *growls* oh well, happy holidays!~**

**Note: I will probably be off/on calling Death Scythe, Spirit, and Lord Death, Shinigami-sama. Fanfiction and the internet have drilled those two names into my head so badly, I might accidentally call them by the Japanese terms so now, hopefully, you won't be confused if you suddenly read a different name and won't mistake it for another character I didn't introduce. hope that helps!**

**Warning: mild Excalibur annoyance; do not read if u can't handle it! Alright, you've been WARNED!~**

**Chapter 3: Death Gods and Excaliburs and Bear hugs, oh my!~**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'TT OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM 2! IF THEY DID, THEY SHALL DIE A HORIBBLE DEATH! or win a cookie! :3 NO OWNERSHIP!)**

Lord Death was sipping some tea with Death Scythe before Soul and Maka brought Selene and Kassandra in.

"Ah Maka, Soul. How was the trip? Find anything interesting?" the Lord of Death asked, tilting his head to the left curiously before noticing the two 'squee-ing' fan girls trailing behind them. "Oh? And who are your friends?"

"Umm...yeah, they're kinda what we wanted to talk about." Maka said before a starry-eyed Death Scythe turned his attention towards his daughter.

"MAKAAAAAAAA! Come give your Papa a hug!" Spirit cried out as he leapt out towards his daughter in slow motion, the look of Maka's face seeming to say 'oh god...'

"No way." Maka said bluntly, causing Death Scythe to fall over onto the ground, anime style, with a shocked expression on his face.

"HA! Death Scythe just got owned!" Selena said over-gesturing like a gangsta while I tried to choke down a laugh.

"Anyways, this is Kassandra Langdon and Selena-" Maka began, curiously looking over at the bubbly brunette.

"Barritt. Selene Barritt, but you can call me Selena. Everybody does." Selene grinned as we both shook Shinigami-sama's oversized hand before a recovered Death Scythe miraculously floated over towards the girls, taking them both by the hand and turning on the charm.

**(A/N: did I never mention this?*looks back*...Whoops...anyways, her name is pronounced Bear-ritt)**

"Au chante', mademoiselles." he said kissing both of them on the hand. He sounded so much Vic Mignogna, it was creepy. It was like Tamaki from Ouran HSHC had crossed over into Soul Eater and embodied himself in a dirty old man.

_'And this is why Maka never gives you any respect...'_ I thought turning slightly pink from the gesture before Lord Death reaper-chopped Spirit into submission._ 'Does Death Scythe even realize that he does this?'_

"Anyways..." Maka continued irritably, seeing her father unconscious and drooling a pool of blood on the floor. "They claim they're from another world."

"Not claim. We seriously are from another world." I stated with my arms crossed, trying not to come on as insane. It didn't work.

"My, another world?" Lord Death contemplated as Selena and I glanced at each other. We didn't think he would take _this_ well, so we unsure if he seriously believed us or was just humoring us. We then sat there and explained the situation to Lord Death for the next couple of minutes, receiving questionable looks from the others.

"...and that's when we were brought here." I finished as the room stood in silence as Lord Death mulled over the situation in his head.

"So you're saying that you have no clue is to how you two got here and that in your world, we're a bunch of characters in an anime and manga series?" Death asked in all seriousness.

"Yep, that about sums it up-" I said, adding "-You can believe us or not. That's just our issue right now..." after most of their suspicious expressions remained unchanged.

"Wait a second... Selena, do you still have your bag of goodies with you?"

"Umm _yeah_. I never go anywhere without it!" she replied chipperly, tapping the small tote on her back.

"Remember your emergency stash?" I continued as Selena slowly began to put the puzzle pieces together. "The large bucket of manga you bring everywhere, so large, that people thought you stole from the actual con we went to?"

"Oh yeaaaaaahhhh...Man, they just don't hire security like they used to anymore. People should really get their facts straight..."

"Can you _blame_ them? You're an ex-clepto."

"**EX** being the operative word here-"

"Selena, you were in the _top twenty_ of national pick-pockets!"

"Can't help it if my street cred follows me." she shrugged as she slung her bag to the floor and crouched to her knees, quickly digging through her purse. She began pulling out random stuff you would never normally find in a bag, like string, bottle caps, and a large collection of old key chains, before she fished out a Soul Eater Volume 1 out of her pack.

"See? There you guys are on the front cover with Blair." I said, holding out the book towards Lord Death and pointing to the witch dressed up like a cat, Maka and Soul looking over his arms.

"Well I'll be... Spirit, look at this." Lord Death said waving the newly conscious Death Scythe over to look at the book. He began to skim over the graphic cartoon pages, pulling up various scenes from the prologue.

"Hey! Th-that's me!" Spirit shouted in surprise as he looked at a scene of him telling Soul to 'keep his hands off his daughter'.

"Believe us now?" Selena said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events..." The God of Death thought quietly before he looked over at the two fans. "So... how much do you two know about us?"

"Well, I've seen bits and pieces of the manga, but the anime series, that's Japanese animation, I've seen all of. Selena has mainly read the manga, but they only have a couple of volumes out in America, so I filled her in about the anime. Last the anime left off, Maka, Kid, and Black Star finished off the Kishin Asura and the world returned to peace..." I listed off. "Sound about right?"

"Wow...that's almost dead on." Maka said with shocked eyes.

"Well now that we cleared up that matter, we should now discuss your current arrangements." Lord Death-sama said clapping his hands together, his head tilting to the side like a curious cat. "I take it you two need a place to stay?"

"I guess so..." I said thoughtfully, suddenly becoming the center of attention. "B-But you don't have to trouble yourselves for our sakes. We could always get an apartment or something."

"With what? We spent all of our money at the convention. How do you think we'd? Dance for money?" Death Scythe suddenly got a bloody nose. "Dude, I was kidding!"

_Seriously, doesn't this guy get that, by law, imagining sexual innuendos of a 15 or 16 year old just made him a pedophile in 28 states?_

"So..." Shinigami-sama said as he reaper-chopped Spirit again. "That settles that! You two can come stay at my manor!"

"WHAT?" all of us shouted in disbelief, me more shocked than anyone. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"Sure! Why not?" Lord Death grinned (I think) under his mask.

"Oh! I-I wouldn't want to bother you-" I stammered.

"Nonsense! We have plenty of room. If you're worried about money, I could enroll you both in the DWMA to pay off your debts, if you want."

It's official. I love this man.

"Oh my god, YES! Thank you! Thank you SO MUCH!" I bounced as I half-glomped the death god. He chuckled, hugging back while everyone thought _'Is she allowed to do that?'_

"Sir, do you think it's alright, taking in two strange girls into your house?" Spirit whispered aside to the Lord of Death.

"Why not? You do it." Lord Death retorted as a 'vector arrow' shot into Death Scythe's pride, the shinigami surreally ignoring the bizarre acting Spirit next to him. "Besides, the dorms at this school are filled, so it's not like they could stay at the school's infirmary the entire time. We can't just leave them to fend for themselves."

After a couple moments of bouncing up and down with Selena, Soul asked the defining question.

"So, are either of you two meisters or weapons?"

"Well, I guess that _would be_ one of the requirements for us to join the DWMA. Neither...I think...You know, I never thought to check. I mean, how do you check if a person has weapon or meister abilities anyways?" I asked, half shrugging.

"Well, those who are usually born into weapon or meister families retain their abilities to wield or transform into a weapon. It's rare for someone to just gain the abilities overnight but I don't know. Maybe you two are a special case." Lord Death said pondering over this curious predicament.

"Yeah! Maybe we both gained some of this world's abilities when we crossed over and we can transform into weapons or something!" I said excitedly as Selena looked gleefully over at me.

"Yeah! Or maybe we're like Crona with weapons mixed in with us." she chirped hyperly.

"You can only dream. But the question is, HOW are we going to find out if we can?"

"Most can tell from a person's soul, but that is not always an accurate reading. I believe we do have a test that determines if you are a meister or weapon." Lord Death said, putting his fist on his other large hand.

"Really?! What is it?" I asked excitedly.

* * *

><p>Both of us were climbing up a rocky cliff with waterfall rushing perilously next to us.<p>

"Remind me again _why_ we were sent here?" Selena groaned as she struggled to climb higher up, the waterfall spraying lightly on her already drenched face that filled with sweat.

"Lord Death said that there was a weapon here that both of us could try out that could match our weak soul wavelengths. If one of us can pick it up, that makes one of us the meister. If not, the other person is the weapon." I replied while Soul and Maka sat readily at the top of the cliff like the babysitters they were. Lord Death had assigned them to accompany us, since we weren't trained students of the Academy.

"You guys alright?" Maka asked as we crawled over the last of the rocks.

"Let's see, we climbed up a full scale waterfall, but the last two feet are where it _really_ gets hard." Selena said sarcastically.

"Easy, Bi. She's just asking." I said to Selena, sending apolegetic looks towards Maka.

"Ha! I like this girl!" Soul laughed while Maka shot both of them dirty looks.

"Don't mind her. She didn't have her daily dose of anime this morning." I waved off as Selena slumped over.

"Yesh, I want my an-NEE-may..." she whined reaching out for a non-existent TV screen.

"We'll watch some after we get back." I pulled on her shoulders and steered her into the cave, noticing Soul and Maka weren't following behind us. "Aren't you two coming with?"

"Oh no, we'll be fine out here." Maka waved nervously. Even Soul seemed a bit uneasy, which was so not like him. I glanced at both of them, shrugged and began tugging on my rain boots.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR SOUL EATER!" we both fist pumped in air, shouting our mock-battle cries as the meister and weapon just stared oddly like we were both crazy. They were right. We began wading through the waters in only our rubber boots halfway in before the walls began to curl.

"Hey, Kassandra? Doesn't this cave seem...familiar to you?" Selena said as we leaned onto the sides of the slimly cold cave walls for balance. Water dripped from of the stalactites above.

"Yeah a little bit..." I said right as we reached a clearing. A small grayish mound of dirt peeked out of the water like an isle in the middle of an ocean, light flowing down from the ceiling above on what appeared to be a golden sword. Suddenly, all the memories just came screaming back. "Oh god...I just remembered why this cave seems so familiar..."

"Me too...Well, let's go!" Selena said as she marched over towards the sword, dragging me along with her.

"HELL NO! Are you kidding me?! Did you eat a bunch of stupid for breakfast today?!" I shouted in disbelief. "This is EXCALIBUR we're talking about!"

"Yeah I know; I'm not looking forward to it either, but... if it will determine if we can be or wield a weapon, then-..."

"Screw being a meister or weapon! Hell, screw being a meister_ slash_ weapon! Nuh uh! NO WAY!" I said shaking my head as I made an X with my arms.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"Selena, I am not a dog-"

"Klondike bar?"

"No-"

"Pocky-?"

"NO! Selena! I told you: I'M. NOT. GOING. IN. THERE."

"Not even for pocky?"

**"Not even for pocky."** I deadpanned.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to ever fight alongside with Death the Kid, we can just go-" Selena shrugged before I clutched her arm in determination.

"I will _do it_." I said quickly, marching towards the sword with Selena. We both inched cautiously towards the sword, trying to maintain our moxy. "Buuuut you first!"

I pushed Selena towards the sword. She frowned, glaring at me with the most malicious lavender eyes I have ever seen. I watched her with pity as her hand inched towards the sword before she clasped the handle and pulled. It didn't budge...

"YAHOOOOOOOO! I'M A WEAPON!" Selena cried happily, 'whoohoo-ing' over and over while she did the cabbage patch and pointed. "TAKE _THAT_, SUCKA!"

"Aww man..." I whined as I felt a large presence of foreboading awaiting me._ 'I was kinda hoping I was the weapon...I reeeeeeeeally hope I'm a weapon too, otherwise, I'm screwed. Oh well, let's get this over with...'_

I sighed as I reached for the handle and pulled. It came out.

"Oh f***..."

I felt my sanity tangibly hang on edge as the sword began to shine a bright hue of gold as some sort of mechanical wings stretched out from sword's hilt.

"The light...it burns!" Selena cried out as she shielded her eyes.

"Welcome to my cave, young ones! I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur! Who are you called?" he asked, greeted by what looked to be a well dressed white ant-eater with a top hat.

_'Just act like you don't see him. Just act like you don't see him.'_ I kept silently chanting to myself.

"FOOL! I asked you a question! It is the most polite manor to answer it."

_'Don't fall for it. Do NOT fall for it.'_ I chanted harder, my nervous energy rippling off onto Selena.

"I'm Selena, and that's Kassandra-" Selena blurted out.

"My legend dates back to the 12th century, thank you very much!" Excalibur interrupted.

"Selenaaaaa!" I whined. _'Noooooooooo! Selena, why did you tell him our names? Now you've doomed us all!'_

"What? He asked a question. I couldn't help it-" she began.

"Do wish to here of a tale of epic proportions?"

_'Sure, if you are willing to actually say it.'_ I thought bitterly, preparing for the worst.

_**1 hour later...**_

"...And that's why I never sleep on the right side of the bed." Excalibur finished while Selena's eyes twitched in insanity as I yawned and felt an extreme migraine coming on. But comparing on how much patience Selena had, honestly, I'm surprised _she_ survived _this_ long.

"How was that _even_ relevant-?" Selena snapped.

"FOOL! The universe is much bigger than your knowledge of it." Excalibur said quoting Thoreau.(1)

"Quite true." I nodded while Selena stared at me oddly. I had a crazy friend named Tiny-Tim back home who was like this. Everyday, he would walk over to my desk and spout some sort of odd crap at me that involved computers or miscellaneous junk. Either way, I had built a tolerance for him. Turns out, if you start thinking illogically, you tend to be more immune to it. I find it's just easier that way, for all of us.

"Now as my meister, I expect you all to attend the five hour story-telling party, you and the short one next to you." Excalibur said, gesturing his cane towards Selena and I.

"I told you, my name is-!" she shouted swatting away the cane that now poked at her spiky pigtails.

"Fool! I didn't ask for contradictory."

"Well, frankly, neither did I-!"

"FOOL!"

"ARGH! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" Selena yelled as I held her back.

"And now, here are the thousand provisions you must accommodate if you want to be my meister." Excalibur said after he smacked Selena on the head, handing me a large stack of papers that I nearly dropped from the sheer weight.

_'I have to endure FIVE HOURS OF THIS!? Dude, I can barely handle one!' _my sane self shouted, beginning to wake up from where ever I had stuffed it into mind.

"Damn, look at that! Thirty one pages...hand-written...front and back..." I looked in disbelief at the textbook that was handed to me._ 'This weighs more than my Biology book!'_

"And thus, you have been chosen! It shall be all be yours! VICTORY! AND GLORY!" Excalibur shouted as golden angel wings began unfolding from the hilt as I stuck it in the ground.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a great partner." I smiled as dragged my twitching friend by the overall strap and marched out of the cave. "Come on, Selena."

"Good luck, Excalibur!" I waved to the lone sword, a small fairy staring at us with a flabbergasted look as we walked out of the cave. "Well, that wasn't all together unpleasant as I thought it would be! Now let's go report to Lord Death. I need an aspirin."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Death Room...<strong>

"Ugh...after meeting that guy, it kinda makes you reconsider becoming a weapon or a meister..." Selena said with the classic disgusted look etched onto her face as we both returned to the Death Room, Maka and Soul being sent back to their regularly scheduled classes.

"So did you two have a lovely time?" Lord Death asked as looks of distain crawled onto our faces.

"Nngh..." both of us said in unison, disgusted and worn out.

"So which one are you?" he asked.

"I'm a meister, and she's a weapon." I said jabbing my thumb towards her direction.

"But how do we determine the last portion of the test?" Selena asked.

"Ah, yes. I was just getting to that..." Lord Death began before I heard the rolling of wheels from behind that made my skin crawl. "Ah Stein, excellent timing!"

Right as Lord Death finished, Stein's wheel hit a snag and the mad scientist came toppling over, killing whatever fear we had at the moment.

_'Oh Stein, you manly creeper, you...'_ I half-laughed inside my head.

"_He_ will be your final test." Lord Death said, edging towards the professor. "I called him down here because Stein is one of the best meisters that ever graduated from the Academy. I'm sure he will be able to solve our present situation. I've also filled him on our current situation, and he will oversea any actions that will affect your training."

"Sveet." Selena grinned as Stein the scientist casually got back up and sat on his roller chair.

"Alright then, let's get started." Stein said, adjust his glasses a little bit. "Since you two have never had any soul training before, I will try to explain this a little simpler. Selena, I need you to close your eyes. Begin focusing at your center core and think of a small glowing power at the center of your mass... Can you see it?"

Selena did as Stein instructed and began to focus.

"...Yeah, I think so..." she replied, her brow crinkling in concentration.

"Okay, now envision that small mass transforming into a weapon, and then begin thinking only about that one weapon..."

"Kay..."

"Now Kassandra, get ready. I might need you in a second..."

"...Al-alright..." I blinked as Selena began to softly glow a light shade of pink and cream orange before she suddenly flashed into something that spun around like a baton in the air and landed in my right hand. It was a long bow that curled at the ends and would've been shaped like a large crescent moon if bent. It gleamed like moonlight, so white that it almost shone pale blue as a single, large, lavender, soul eater-like eye lay on the front stock of the bow near the grip handle, kinda like a scope that hunters used during archery season.

A white pack of arrows also appeared on my back. The ivory arrowheads were spiraled into a single point while the arrow shafts(2) shone gold and silver, the notches curling like a crescent moon.

"Holy crap! Selena, you did it!" I said in astonishment as I stared at the light bow in my hands. "This is so cool!"

**"Omigod, I did!"** she squealed, not quite believing it herself before she looked down.** "...Why am I not wearing any clothes?"**

"Your soul stored your human form inside the bow and because it isn't currently needed." Stein replied unfazed at the odd question. I gazed at the moon colored bow in my hand.

"This feels so weird... Like, I can actually _feel _life coming out of the bow."

"That's Selena's soul wavelength. Since you can actually hold her and not be affected, your wavelengths seem compatible."

**"...Soooooooo how do I transform back?"**

"We'll get to that, but first, I want to see your attack."

**"My attack?"**

"Yes, your attack. You don't have to perform soul resonance; most rookie, first star meisters can't do that. But I want to see how well your souls work together."

**"Alright."** Selena shrugged as I lifted an arrow from the pack and pulled it back on the string, bending the bow into a crescent moon.

"You sure it's alright that I practice in the Death room?" I asked, my question more lenient towards Lord Death than Stein.

"Not at all! Go right ahead. This room is my own endless dimension anyways, so your arrows can't harm anyone unless you point it at me or Stein." Lord Death waved. I nodded and aimed it a black cross as I shot the arrow with a 'fwmp' twang of the string. The arrow began spiraling as it whistled through the air and hit a grave marker about 500 yards away.

"Good shot..." Stein mused at the now broken cross. "The aim was a little off, but it looks like your souls are pretty in-tune together. You might not even need to find different partners."

"Sweet! We get to stay together!" I said as we mentally high-fived.

**"So...how do I transform back?"** Selena asked again.

"If you want to transform back, focus and imagine your human form." Stein replied adjusting his glasses.

**"...When I transform back, I'll have all my clothes on, right?"** she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you will have all your clothes on." Stein chuckled, turning the screw on his head as Selena flashed out of her weapon form and back into her human form.

"Hey! Where's my hat?!" she shouted, now noticing that her cosplay hat was nowhere to be found.

"Oh that? You left it at the cave, remember?" I said as the memory just came back, her glares boring right through my head.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"I wanted to say something, but you seemed so determined to leave the cave ASAP. Of course, you _could_ always go and get it back if you wanted..." I shrugged as she sighed in defeat. She was never going to get that hat back.

"Beings from another dimension..." Stein mumbled to himself before he began looking intensely creepy as his right eye twitched. "What interesting subjects to study..."

I saw a small pocket scalpel knife flick out in his right hand. _'Aw hell, he_ had _to have a knife today..._'

Selena's eyes began to widen in fear, her sixth sense flaring up at the creeper vibes the scientist was giving off. She didn't seem to mind Stein when he was just an anime character, but now that he was real... I was curious how she was going to react. She was never good around doctor stuff; I'm honestly surprised she didn't freak out more when she was in the hospital. Considering her past experiences with doctors, I couldn't blame her. But it made me worried on how badly her freak out reaction would be.

Before anything could happen, another person walked into the room, interrupting Stein's fit as he and Selena began to calm down.

_'Thank you, oh sweet Fortuna! How blessed are you that you sent this beautiful distraction to save my precious Selena!'_ I thought crying mental anime tears of joyful relief I felt towards the person that walked in.

The figure was a lean boy who seemed about sixteen. He wore a black business suit with six white rectangles running along the seam of his jacket and sleeves, unusually well-dressed for a teenager. But that wasn't what I was staring at. What really got my attention was his jet black hair; it had three asymmetrical white stripes running around his left side of his head that stopped at the center, a major contrast to his otherwise flawless symmetry.

_'Oh...my...god...It's Death-the-frickin'-Kid! Must...resist...glomnation...Otakuness...taking over...'_ I screamed silently in my head as Kid walked into the Death room, making my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as I began to internally hyper-ventilate.

_Omigod, he's coming this way! Breathe! BREATHE!_

"You wanted me for something, father?" Kid speculated as he stopped in front of Lord Death, his golden hawk eyes scanning over the group of people, looking like they could pierce right through a person and see right into the depths of their soul with one look.

"Yes, Kid. Selena, Kassandra, this is my son, Death the Kid. Kid, this is Kassandra Langdon and Selene Barritt."

Selena gave him a firm handshake while I blushed and kept my eyes down.

"Nice to meetcha. Call me Selena." she grinned cheesily before she pushed me forward. "Aaaaand this is my meister and best friend, Kassandra Langdon." She patted my back for emphasis.

"H-Hi..." I said breathlessly when I finally locked eyes with him, caught up in how pretty his eyes were. I briefly shook his hand before I pulled it back to my side and stared sheepishly at the ground, feeling like I had stared longer than necessary.

"They're new students that will be attending the DWMA. They'll also be staying at our home until a room opens up for them here. I would appreciate it if you would show them where they'll be staying and get them settled in."

I fell over a bit before Selena caught me.

_WH-WHAT?!_

"Uhhh...Is she alright?" Kid asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah. She's just having a fan-girl moment. Looks like an out-of-body experience." Selena said looking down as a white, cartoon soul slithered out of my throat, squealing with angelic glee before Selena grabbed it by the tail and stuffed it back in. "Haven't seen one of those in a while. That hasn't happened since Soul Eater released into America as an anime."

"I'm sorry...what?" he asked, turning to Stein and Lord Death.

"We'll fill you in." Stein said as I began acting like a mega spaz.

_'I'm going to be living under the same roof as Kid! Too much...it's too much!'_ I thought as I did the only thing a female could do when they meet their favorite anime character without exploding in fan girl squeals: I fainted.

"Oh dear..." Lord Death said as he stared at the collapsed meister on the floor. I'd forgotten how to breathe.

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I? It's so dark in here and... I feel like I'm floating...'<em> I thought as I felt the small feeling of weightlessness._ Maybe I'm dreaming?_

I could sense that I was being carried by someone, but who? Gradually, the darkness began to ebb away from my mind, revealing a small shinigami boy holding me in his arms. I recognized the boy as Kid instantly before I noticed he was carrying me bridal style.

_'Hmm... this is nice dream...'_ I thought lazily as I smiled softly and snuggled into Kid's chest, Kid flinching in surprise. It was surprisingly warm. He had a vivid scent that smelt like a light mixture of axe cologne, must, and a hint of dry cleaner that drove my senses into a haze.

"Wow Kassandra, that's rather bold of you." Selena said loudly, her booming voice shattering my small fantasy as reality came flooding back. My eyes flashed back open and darted between her and a stoic Death the Kid, who I slowly realized wasn't a fantasy Kid in my dreams; this man that was holding me was the real, flesh and blood, Death the Kid.

"Meep!" I squeaked smally, blushing redder than a tomato as I struggled out of his hold on me and attempted to stand, only for me to slip and land on my butt.

"Nice to know you're up." Selena grinned as I frowned.

"...What happened?" I asked quizzically, clutching the back of my head. I winced as I felt a slight bump on the back of it that gave me a small headache.

"Well, right as we met shinigami boy over here, you keeled over and fainted." she said patting Kid's shoulder.

"You okay?" Kid asked, not entirely sure what just occurred in the last 10 seconds.

"...Y-Yeah I'm fine..." I stuttered, shyly not making eye contact with the shinigami.

_Well..._that_ was mortifying..._

"Here." he said, offering his hand to help me up.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, slightly pink from my earlier awkwardness as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. I tried to shake off any awkward vibes and fears as I tried to speak more confidently. "S-So... h-how much do you know [about us]... _and how much did you tell him?"_ I asked Kid, gritting the latter part through my teeth towards Selena as I hissed lowly in her ear.

"Nothing bad." she defended as Kid began to speak up.

"You two are from another world, where we only exist as manga/anime characters, whatever the heck that is... and that you are currently going to be staying at our manor because you have no other place to go." Kid replied.

"Yeah...that's pretty well informed..." I blinked, astonished that Selena didn't try and pull a fast one on-

"Oh, and that you're, what was the word, 'rabid fan-girls' of the series?" Kid finished while my mouth just hung open as my eyes shifted their glare over to Selena. I had spoken to soon.

"Okay well, nothing horrible." Selena quickly added, shrugging her shoulders and doing her classic 'head roll.'

"You TOLD him!?" I exclaimed.

"Well it was eventually going to come out anyways. We may have restraint, but even that won't last forever." she defended while my eyes narrowed.

"And I bet you're also the one who made Kid carry me as well?"

She nodded.

"You suck..." I mumbled hurtfully.

"Hey, I would've carried you if you weren't so heavy..." she shrugged, a slight smug look playing at the edge of her smile.

_"Hey! _I'm not fat! I'm fluffy!" I whined, Selena brimming with cockiness while Kid slightly smiled at the comedic duo. "Oh no! Not you too, Kid-kun!"

_'Kid-kun?'_ he thought curiously as the meister puffed out her chest.

"Really? Because, last time I checked, girls who wear size sixteen t-shirts don't wear size twenty one jeans."

"I can't help it if I'm a pear shape!" I gushed, embarrassed that Selena decided to have this conversation in front of Death the Kid, but it was too far along to stop it from happening. "Besides, it's not like you have to worry about being fat; all the fat goes straight to your boobs! No wonder you're so short! All your growth hormones went to your chi-chis!"

"_Hey!_ At least I can fit into _my_ clothes, fat ass!"

I gasped._ Oh, it is__** on!**_

"Oh yeah? You're so short, your head smells like feet!"

"If you ever wore a bikini, the police would give you a fine for public nudity!"

"When you do a knock-knock joke and someone asks why you knocked, you say 'I can't reach the damn doorbell!'

"If produce were pounds, you'd be a whole grocery store!"

"Miniscule midget!"

"Hefty hippo!"

We began to banter like this for a while until we ended up walking in absolute silence. Somehow, Selena had won the fight.

"Ugh! I hate you _so much_ right now..." I mumbled, red still tainting my cheeks.

"No ya don't!~" she said playfully, sticking her tongue out as she danced around me. She basically just told my favorite anime character that I was a fat, rapid fan-girl, and had me fight about it in front of him! (She almost even blew the big secret that I was one of _his_ rapid fan girls) He must've thought I was a complete nut job... I was _sooooo_ going to get her back for this if we ever met Crona.

"Well, here we are." Kid said, revealing a large red and black manor with red shingles and roofs. The front door of the house seemed to unfold as two walls curled out towards the large center red stairs leading out towards the gate and from the ebony double front doors of the house. It was guarded by a large black spiked gate with two pointed towers symmetrically on both sides of the gate entrance with a white skull on each of them. Basically, it was the Soul Eater equivalent of the white house.(3)

"Holy crap! This place is HUUUUGE!" Selena said, exclaiming at the large mansion.

"That's an understatement...You could fit, like, five full-blown Asuras in this place!" I said, Kid giving me a questionable look before I quickly added- "Not that you should..."

"Whelp... it's home now, so I guess we should get used to it for the time being." Selena rested her hands on her hips while Kid fumbled for his keys in his jacket pocket. "Nice lawn ornaments, by the way. The guillotines and hangman's nooses on the dead trees just_ scream_ 'Keep out, Reaper Property.'"

"Selena, don't be rude. You don't insult a person's house if we're staying in it. Besides, it's not that bad..."

"Really? Have you_ seen_ the front lawn?! There's a guillotine in the front lawn, and I'm pretty sure that device in front of the side window is an electric chair!"

"Well what do expect for a color theme of a God of_ Death_ to be? Sunshine and unicorns?!" Selena huffed and folded her arms crossly. "Besides, I think it looks kind of... cool in a way."

"Really?"

"Yeah... the way the crown molding compliments the curvature of the building, not to mention the overall interior design of death. It's a work of art._ C'est magnifique!_"

I kept gushing over the building, and its interesting art style until I noticed that it got very quiet. "Sorry. I studied theatre a bit, and I guess I got caught up in the architecture. I'm a real sucker for details like that."

I wasn't as OCD about it as Kid, but I admired attention to detail. It was something to be proud of. It showed that someone had applied love and care to whatever they were working on.

"No, it's quite alright. You have excellent taste. My father was the one who designed this mansion. Isn't his symmetry exquisite?"

"Yeah! The macabre architecture, the way that everything balances out, it's just so...what's the word?" I said trying to find the right word.

"Perfect?" Kid finished, his eyes shining in excitement..

"Yes! Exactly! That's the word. Perfect..."

"It's nice to know someone else appreciates the symmetrical arts." he grinned before he finally managed to pull out the house key. It was a small silver key with a skull on it and unlocked the double doors.

"Wow, even bigger on the inside..." I mumbled to myself as my footsteps echoed over the large, cold, silver tiles.

"ECHO!" Selena yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. Her voice rang throughout the large mansion as we walked into what appeared to be a foyer. The room had cream, eggshell walls and black lined windows. A variety of skull paintings hung symmetrically across the room with a black mantle with a center piece painting with two candles on each side, both burned down to an equal mark.

Before I could digest the scenery, we moved onto the hallway. It was a grey corridor with ebony and dark crimson wood doors that seemed to go on for miles with a scarlet carpet strip running down the hall, the only light emitting from the looming candelabras. We walked in silence when suddenly-

BOOM! A large crash echoed from down the hallway. Two voices were heard from the other room.

"...-Now you've done it, Patti!" scolded a female voice.

"Oops...Sorry, sis!" the other female voice chirped.

"I told you not to run in the house, and now look what ya did!" the other girl identified as 'sis' said as we walked quickly down the hallway before we saw two figures in the illuminated room. One of them was tall and had long chestnut hair while the other was short and had cropped blonde hair, sporting the hugest set of knockers I had ever seen on a human being, next to Selena.

Both had blue eyes and were dressed in tan cowboy hats and red halter tops with white ties, the taller one wearing long jeans while the other wore puffy shorts. The taller one was bent down as she tried to pick up a large painting that seemed to have fallen off the wall.

"Now let's fix this before Kid comes home." the taller girl said as she began to lift up the frame.

"Yeah! He's gonna be sooooo mad!" Patti laughed as Kid's face froze into a look of horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kid screeched as he grasped his hair in a frenzy.

"H-Hey Kid...You're home early..." Liz laughed nervously while Patti just laughed.

**"What did you do!?"** he growled as he shot daggers at a smiling Patti.

"Patti ran through the house and knocked over one of your paintings-" Liz began.

"Yeah but only because we were playing tag!~" Patti intercepted.

"I told you! We're not supposed to play tag inside the house!" Liz said sternly. "Anyways, it doesn't appear to be broken or have any dents, so I think it can be put back up on the wall."

"Well, thank goodness for that." Kid sighed in relief, regaining his composure from before. "But you two need to be more careful. There are a lot of fragile things in this house, and you can't just go gallivanting off like that."

Liz began adjusting the frame again before Kid grabbed it from her. "Here, let me do that. I want everything in the room to be perfect." Kid magically pulled out a yellow and silver tape measure from his jacket coat pocket as he picked up the frame and began placing it on the wall. If you broke something, I'd have to order a new one to preserve symmetry. I need symmetry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard it all before...Oh!" Liz said, noticing the two girls standing in the doorway. "We have guests. Who are they?"

"My father invited them. They'll be staying with us for the time being." Kid said not looking away from his work.

"Hi. I'm Kassandra Langdon, and this is my partner, Selena Barritt. We're new students at the DWMA." I said as I courteously stuck out my right hand.

"Really? Cool!" Patti chimed in. "Kid's never had anyone over before!"

"I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but you can call me Liz-" Liz said, shaking my hand."-and this is my sister, Patricia, or Patti for short. Say hi, Patti."

"Hiiiii!" Patti said with a silly grin as she shook Selena's hand hyperly.

"Sooooo Patti. A little birdy told me you liked giraffes..." the latter smirked knowingly.

"Yeah! Giraffes are awesome~" Patti grinned.

"How about when we go to my room, you help me make some giraffe stuff and decorate my walls. Whaddaya say?"

"Awesome! I'll go get my crayons~" Patti giggled as she skipped out of the room.

"Hey! No running in the hallway-!" Liz warned before she let out a defeated sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if any of my words actually make it into her head..."

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." I smiled nostalgically.

"So, how do you like it here in Death City so far?" Liz asked.

"Oh... It's nice. A little hotter than I'm used to, but nice."

"Really? Where're you from?"

"Manhattan... well, _I_ am; Selena lives in the Bronx. But we both live on The Great White Way."

"Wow, Broadway? We're from Brooklyn." Liz said.

"Oh. What a small world..." I grinned, trying to act like I didn't already know that when Patti ran in with an armful of art supplies and yelled 'Got my crayons!'. "Sooo... your house is pretty neat. It's very symmetrical."

"Oh_ great._ Don't tell me _you're_ going to go nutty like he does too, right?" Liz grimaced, jabbing her thumb towards the reaper behind her.

"Oh no! I'm not quite as extremist. I like detail, but I'm not _super_ crazy about it." I waved off awkwardly as Kid retracted his tape measure.

"There! Perfectly symmetrical..." Kid sighed, looking contently at his work. "So...on with the tour?"

"YEAH!" Selena and Patti shouted excitedly while I nodded.

The tour had been surprisingly long. Inside, Kid had a five different studies, a music room, a library, an indoor AND an outdoor pool, and even a surround sound theater complex, with an endless pile of movies to watch. He even had a piano room, although I doubt it had ever been touched. After that, there were just random sitting rooms or some other nameless, useless room; whatever reason rich people needed to have so many rooms they would never even use, was beyond me. We walked down another endless corridor before we stopped at another faceless red door.

"This is one of our guest bedrooms. One of you can sleep in here and the other can sleep down the hall."

"I call dibs!" Selena shouted as she bolted inside the room along with Patti.

"Awww...no fair!" I whined as they both began jumping on the bed. Liz sighed as we moved down the end of the hall towards a black door and turned the brass knob, opening a small, quaint, little room.

There wasn't a lot of furniture, but you could tell the room had been put together well. A large black canopy bed with red and black covers stood in the center of the room with matching nightstands were placed on both sides it. On the sides of the doors stood a walk-in closet and a small tan writing desk underneath a black framed window.

"Sorry about the...lack of symmetry." Kid grimaced before clearing his throat. "But it was all we could fix up at short notice."

"No... I love it..." I said breathlessly, lightly stroking the mahogany desk. The room looked like pure heaven to me. It seemed like royal kings could stay in this room!

"Well...then I'll leave you to it. All bedrooms accommodate a private bathroom, including a shower, bathtub, toilet, and Jacuzzi. My room is the 2nd hallway down from the left; if you need anything, just ask. One of the maids will be up here shortly to tell you when dinner is ready."

"You have MAIDS!?" I exclaimed. "Cool! Thanks, Kid!"

Kid gave me a funny look before he nodded and showed himself out. Maids, manors, AND private Jacuzzis? I could get used to this!

"Here, Kid told me you and Selena don't have a lot of belongings, so you can borrow some of my stuff." she said holding a mound of clothes.

"Wow. Thanks Liz." I said accepting the small pile of clothes from her.

"Well, I'm going to make sure Patti doesn't destroy the house more." Liz said as she jogged down the long hallway towards the open bedroom. Gently, I shut the door and set the clothes down on the nearby chair before I flew across the room and flopped on top of my bedspread with a 'squee'.

_'Officially, best day ever!'_ I thought as I excitedly snuggled the covers. I had discovered the Soul Eater universe, had been enrolled in the DWMA with my best friend, and met Death the Kid all in the same day! Now, I was living with him and the Thompson twins. Life couldn't _get_ any better than this!

* * *

><p>A young girl and her meister were walking down the streets of Death City. The nameless girl was bickering with the boy about how they were going to get home without a cab as a large black crow sat observantly on a light post. The girl and the boy's argument began to grow more heated as the crow cawed louder and louder. Suddenly, the girl and the boy cease all movement. Their eyes have a glazed over appearance, as if they were in a trance as the crow flapped its wings and fluttered away. Just as the crow took flight, the weapon and meister are suddenly gone from plain sight. Vanished without a trace... Only a single crow's feather was left in their place...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Ending:<strong> "What's this?" Excalibur asked as he saw a puffy white hat with a red ribbon attached to the side of it laying on a rock. He tottered over towards the fallen hat and put it on top of his head.

"FOOL!" he shouted at no one in particular as he began spinning his cane and singing to himself while he paced back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

**And with that, another chapter is here and gone! The Excalibur portion of this story was so annoyingly hard to write that it was the reason that i took forever on updating this story, but can ya blame me? And the title was originally going to be called****_ Death Gods and Death Cabs for Cuties_**** but I decided it on being based on the Wizard of Oz, but it was a close race.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Thoreau was a transcendentalist romantic author who wrote the book, ****Walden.**

**(2) Arrow shafts are the actual stick portion of an arrow.**

**(3) For visual, check Episode 6.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Diary of a Crazy Fangirl

**finally got this sucker out! i was writer's blocked on this thing for so long because of the rambling length it had before, and battle scenes are a pain in the ass to write when you want to convey depth. Not to mention, I have fought so much with the plot of this story, and this chapter is kind of crucial to how the rest of the story plays out. so without further adeau, here's chapter four!**

**Warning: a bit of Black Star bashing.**

**Chapter 4 The Diary of a Crazy Fangirl**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM 2! IF THEY DID, THEY SHALL DIE A HORIBBLE DEATH! or win a cookie! :3 NO OWNERSHIP!)**

Sunshine peeked through the black paned window as the rays of light illuminated the reds of my eyelids. I stretched and yawned contently, feeling the fluffy crimeson comforters and sheets between my fingers. At first I did a double take, not recognizing the room to be mine, but as I rubbed my eyes and blinked slowly, it all came rushing back as I noticed two bright blue eyes staring back at them.

"HIYA!" Patti said loudly.

"Holy cheese and crackers!" I yelped in surprise, flailing my arms around like a chicken with its head cut off until I found myself off the bed and onto my back. I was a little disoriented from the fall, but was happy when I did remember. An audible 'oww...' left my lips as soon as the feeling of pain on my butt and back shot up my spine, putting a damper on my happy buzz but not completely killing it as Patti's curious blue eyes peered over the side of the bed.

"Whatcha doin' on the ground?" Patti asked obliviously, her short blonde hair falling around her face as her tan cowboy hat tilted to the side.

"Nothin'. Just ended up that way." I shrugged humorously as I pushed myself off of the floor. It was Patti, so there was no logic in telling her she was the one who scared me shitless out of bed at- I glanced over at my clock- 6:18 in the morning. Raaaargh... Yep, apparently the sun rises at six in the desert city of Nevada. God, what a time difference!

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kid wanted me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready." Patti said that like the airless thought had never occured to her before, at least without a giraffe suddenly sneaking into the picture. With Kid's OCD and Patti's ADD, Liz was starting to seem like the only sane one of the group, minus the ever-consuming shopping addiction.

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be right down in a little bit." I said as Patti skipped out of the door._ 'Well, that was an interesting wake up call...'_ I thought as I peeled off the white tank top and blue mini short pajamas Liz had lent me. I went through the pile of clothes of hers- that I still hadn't sorted- desperate to find a piece of clothing to make a first impression. Too small, too short, too baggy, too revealling; the list was endless. Finally, I pulled out a pair of bell bottom jeans and a sky blue shirt that hung on my shoulders, revealing any bra straps or undershirts (I don't know if you've noticed but, blue is my favorite color. I just like the cool, watery naturalness of it).

I moved towards the bathroom and began to scan the cabinets for anything useful for freshening up in the morning. Conveniently, the guest bedrooms were stocked with fresh supplies and necessary toiletries as I quickly grabbed a white toothbrush with a skull on the end and toothpaste while I began to brush my teeth with one hand and comb my hair with the other simultaneously (I'm a multitasker!).

Soon as I was finished washing up, I pulled my hair into its usual low ponytail at the base of my neck as I began running down the hallways, trying to find my way to the dining room and out of the large maze- I could've sworn I passed that bust before. Stupid symmetrical hallways that all look the same!- before I finally found it. It had an unusual amount of chairs, much too large for the small group of people who lived there; at least twelve of them. Kid sat at one of end of the table, quietly eating his breakfast along with Liz while Selena and Patti were chatting animatedly.

_'I see they've become fast friends...'_ I thought as I studied Selena's outfit. Instead of the pair of overalls and white tshirt she had before, she wore a white undershirt tank top that said 'SWAT' with black corderoy overall tank top that had the straps running down until the bottom of her bust line and official ended at her hips, where a pair of jean shorts rested. They appeared to be rolled up to the point of crossing the line of bootie shorts, trying to craftilly make herself appear taller by showing off her long slender legs. Suddenly, one of the weapons finally noticed that there was another person in the room.

"Oh Kassandra, you're up!" Liz said turning from her plate of bacon and eggs, drawing the attention away from the dinner table and towards me.

"Here! Sit! Sit!" Patti said, waving me over like a person trying to land a plane. I smiled nervously as I sat next to her... and unintentionally right next to Death the Kid. He seemed rather stoic and calm as he ate, unfazed by the new company and not the least bit fascinated by it, unlike a certain scientist I knew. But you would think the perfectionist of the anime world would be just a little curious in two interstellular beings from another dimension. But he just quietly continued to eat his breakfast; the silence was almost unbearable. Even his actions were perfect. It was almost overwhelming as he politely chewed his eggs, not a manner or action asymmetrically out of place. It was almost impossible to deny that he wasn't an adult instead of a teenage boy, who in my experience, are usually loud, rude, and obnoxious...then again, maybe it's just the men _I_ know.

"So, I see you've finally decided to grace us with your prescense?" Kid stated, his eyes glancing over with dull indifference.

"Y-Yeah...took forever to find this place." I said looking down and finding the table top very interesting as a large wave of shyness took over. A small pause ensued before Liz spoke up, noticing I hadn't even touched my own plate.

"Hungry?" Liz asked as I replied with a 'Hmm?' before a loud rumble came from the pit of my stomach, making me laugh nervously. "Well I guess that answers that."

"Yeah! You should eat if you're hungry!" Patti chimed in, deciding to pat my back for emphasis. I nodded sheepishly before I began 'scarfing' down my food as politely as possible, hoping my rudeness wouldn't offend the cook of the meal. My plate consisted of a large portion of scrambled eggs, 4 strips of bacon, 3 dollar pancakes, and two large hash browns with a cup of orange juice-...Holy crap, how was I going to eat all of this?

"When you're finished, we'll head out towards the school." Kid said jolting me out of my daze as I nodded shortly. He whiped his mouth off with his napkin as a maid quickly ran over and picked up his plate before heading towards the kitchen, straightening his skull tie as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Selena spoke up while I guiltly munched on piece of my hash brown. "You just acted the most quiet I have ever seen you in my entire life. With him, I would've at least expected_ something_, like a hug or something."

"Well...it's just that Kid... H-He makes me nervous, and... I need to make a good first impression. I don't want to completely fangirl over him and freak him out, but I don't want to be entirely quiet either." I groaned as my hands absent-mindedly ran through my hair in frustration. I tend to do that when I was conflicted, and I was _very_ conflicted at the moment. Loose hairs began gathering at the ends of my fingertips as Liz looked over anxiously at my gradual mental breakdown.

"Uhhh... what?" Liz asked. The look on her face was the very definition of confusion, nervously looking over towards Selena for clarity.

"I'm sure Kid informed you of our..._unusual_ situation, right?" Selena said.

_"...Yeah."_ she replied slowly. "That you guys are from another dimension that our lives are a tv show and that you're fans of the show, right?"

"...Surreally put, but yeah. Well, to be more specific, _she's_ one of _his_ fangirls." Selena said, pointing to the appropriate people. Liz's eyes grew in realization.

"Ohhhhhhhh... I see your problem..."

"Not in a creepy way!" she added quickly, seeing the look of questionable distain on Liz's face. "Just a strong idolization, like the world has for Chuck Norris kind of deal. Plus, his looks don't hurt him at all-"

"Selena, stop telling people about my issues and _help me_!" I growled lowly.

"Okay, okay. Chill out for a second!" she said as she tried to keep me from literally biting her head off. "Just think of him as a cosplayer; a _reeeeaaally_ good cosplayer. Then, you won't freak out over him."

"That won't wooooooork..." I whined as my head hit my folded arms.

"Why?"

"Because I fangirl over cosplayers even more..." I said, looking up at her through my arms. "They're almost better than the real thing! Do you not remember what happened to the _last_ cosplayers we fangirled over?"

"Good point..." Selena said as she thought humbly to herself while Patti laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Kassandra's Kid's fangirl! Ha ha ha!" Patti said loudly, making me double back and put my hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Patti, no! You can't tell Kid! If he finds out, he will _freak out_. I'm not talking about if you slightly moved the painting to left or if you talk about his stripes. I'm talking about if he finds something so horridly assymmetrical, he will either vomit, destroy it, or both! He will seriously _FLIP OUT_! So PLEEEEEEEASE don't. say. anything." I said gravely as Patti smiled and put an imaginary zipper on her lip, unfazed from my spaz moment as I removed my hand from her mouth and ruffled it through my hair again, feeling an intense headache coming on.

"Oooo! I know! Imagine that he's Jason!" Selena said as an imaginary lightbulb went off above her head.

"Jason? Like from the old gang?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah! He had shaggy black hair like that too, right?"

"Yeah, he did...wow...haven't thought about him in a long time..." I said thoughtfully, wistful nostalgia hitting me in the gut like a freight train as I thought of his greasy, gelled-black hair and deep blue eyes. Jason was one of those people that a person can't help but like. He was the peanut butter in our PB&J sandwich, the glue that held our rag-tag group of misfits togther, and was like an older brother to me and Selena.

_'Jason...' _God, I miss him... I haven't thought about him ever since...the incident...

"-Well, you better figure something out soon 'cause school starts in a couple of minutes." Liz said, snapping me out of my transing trip down memory lane.

"Oh crap! Seriously?" I gawked at her with a wide-eyed expression, glancing over at the skull clock above the door that said '6:50'. Even _my_ school doesn't start at seven! Usually seven is when we were just waking up and grabbing a donut and coffee at Starbuckes.

"Yeah. Kid was just being polite earlier. He normally doesn't like arriving at seven, which is why he waited for you to finish, but he actually wanted you two to make to class on time."

"Aw hell! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I asked as I shoved the last pieces of bacon into my mouth and chugged my orange juice before bolting out the door. _'God, I feel like such an idiot! He did that impossible favor and there I was, not even touching my food because I was too stupid about being around him and let my self-consciousness waste all the hours away!'_ I thought frustratedly as Kid quickly came into view.

"What's going o-?" he began before I cut him off.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! LET'S GO!" I shouted as I hooked my arm around his and ran out the door, dragging him along with me while Liz, Patti, and Selena followed not too far behind. We had sprinted down the streets of Death City for about a couple of minutes before I realized-.

"HEY KASSANDRA, WHERE'RE WE GOIN'?" Patti chirped behind us, making me skid to a stop.

-I had no idea where the hell I was.

"Heheh...oops...Sorry, you guys should probably lead the way." I laughed nervously, releasing a shell-shocked Death the Kid. He irritably brushed his coat off a little bit before we started walking in the right direction._ 'Why couldn't the Earth just open up and swallow me whole?'_ I thought as I cried mental anime tears in embaressment. Before long, we were at the foot of the DWMA. It had looked exactly like the way the manga portrayed: the four tall red towers and large candles, the strange mystical hovering balls at the top, and three skulls symmetrically placed at the gates, it looked more like a gothic version of Hogwarts Castle than it did a school. Then again...what is school really? Just a building that dedicates you to _eight_ hours of learning...bet Kid is happy about that** (A/N: XD SYMMETRY!).**

"What's wrong?" Liz asked as Selena stopped at the foot of the building.

"It's nothing... It's just...look at all those stairs!" Selena whined. "I'm never going to make it to the stop."

"Oh come on, Selena. It won't be that bad..." I reassured her as I began running up them. They were just stairs, right?

...

**(Selena's POV)**

_5 minutes later..._

"Ah...ha...made it." Kassandra breathed out, crawling over the last stair and flopping on the ground. "Damn, that is a lot of stairs! WHEW!"

**"See, I told ya."** I said as I flashed out of my weapon form. It still gives me a bit of a tingly feeling.

"Then why the hell didn't **_you_** climb them? !" she shouted, crouching on all fours and trying to catch her breathe while she glanced over at Kid in disbelief. "How do... you do this... every day? You're not even... br-breaking a sweat! Oh my lungs...my god, my lungs!" Kid just shrugged while her eyes shifted back towards the stairs.

_'Those aren't stairs! They're DEMONS! God awful stairs...'_ Kassandra thought as she glared at the concrete evil incarnate.

"Wow then I must be out of shape. Dumb New York air... I swear to you, stairs, I WILL CONQUER YOU!" she shouted, shaking her fist in the air with determination while a small amused smile played at the edge of my face, Kid's having a similar look before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. His eyes scoped out a small shadow that stood on top of one of the school's pikes.

"Hey... do you guys hear something?" Liz asked, listening intently that sounded a lot like an angry hornets nest.

"...thunder...big...great...star...assassanate..." it buzzed faintly. My expression quickly turned cross.

"Yeah. It sounds like a flea with too much caffeine." I murmered, my eyes turning cross._ 'An annoying, blood-sucking flea.'_

"YAHOOO! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT, BLACK STAR!" the voice shouted. Apparently, the definition of "great" has changed drastically when I entered this world, meaning, you have to speak in all caps for a person to think that you are. Foolish mortals... I didn't even need to get a look at the guy. One thing made me recognize him: the boy was obnoxiously loud and arrogant.

"So, I take it you two are the new kids everyone's been talking about?" Black Star asked from atop the pike, blatantly stating the obviously true fact.

"Noooooo... we're from shonen jump. They want their ninja back!...Here's your sign." I said sarcastically._ 'No duh, dipshit.'_

"They're talking about us? Wow... Word gets around here fast at Shibusen..." Kassandra thought outloud while my gaze narrowed at Black Star, like when Kid sees something horridly asymmetrical; filled with complete and utter disgust.

"Yeah, we're new. What's it to ya?" I asked, crossing my arms in defiance.** (A/N: just FYI; the entire conversation between Selena and Black Star is from the pike)**

"NO ONE STEAL'S MY THUNDER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO A BATTLE!" Black Star shouted angrily.

Seriously, what is it about being the new kid? Is there like a law that you have to defeat the class dumbass before you're respected or something?

"Go jump off a cliff, you Naruto-wannabe. I don't have time for punks like you." I said coldly, Black Star's mouth dropping in shock from the rejection. Kid looked silently towards Kassandra for an explanation.

"Heheheh...That's Selena for you! She hates Black Star with a passion." Kassandra grinned sheepishly in amusement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patti laughed as we began to walk towards the school entrance.

"Not hate, just...annoyance..." I mumbled gruffly while Black Star bounced back and began shouting incoherent things while everyone just tuned it out. Me and Black Star don't have a very good history. In my opinion, he is one of the most annoying anime characters, and he's ranked at the top of my list. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything. Just something about his arrogance. Some would guess that our personalities clash, but I just personally don't like the guy. I can't explain it. It's just like one of those things just written in your blood.

"He has that affect..." Liz sighed, surreally ignoring the angry ninja.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO? ! I'M GOING TO BE THE MAN THAT SURPASSES, GOD ONE DAY!" he shouted.

"Dude, quit why we're ahead. We're going to be late for class." I said, attempting at a last sign of peace. The last thing I wanted to do right now was piss off the nutty professor, this comfrontation with the one of the most annoying anime character a close second. Even if I hated the guy, I didn't want to see him on a dissection table. Imagine the poor trauma Tsubaki would have to go through!

"WHO NEEDS CLASS? I, BLACK STAR, AM THE GREATEST! BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS! ARE YOU SCARED YET? !"

_"Terrified."_ I blinked indifferently, rolling my eyes a bit as I did a mock cringe in terror. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Chuck Norris?

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME? !"

"Yep." God, there should be a law that says you can't be a dumbass this early in the morning. Sheesh, what a loud mouth! It was guys like this that nearly made me swear off all men.

"Black Star, could you not stand on the pike like that? You're going to break it again." Kid said stoically up at the figure, although the worry in his eyes said otherwise.

"NO WAY! WHAT POINT IS IT TO BE AWESOME IF NO ONE CAN SEE YOU? I, BLACK STAR, AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN THAT HAS EVER LIVE-AHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Black Star screamed as the tip of the pike snapped off on the end. Kid screamed in a same manner but for a different reason. The DWMA was now asymmetrical.

Kid whimpered as he fell to his knees, tears trickling down the sides of his face. I had seen Kid go into many tangents of crying over symmetry, but to see it live and in person, it was...well, it was just heartbreaking. He reminded me of a little kid who had fallen off of his bike. Kassandra being the big softy that she is, rushed over towards Kid's side with a comforting pat on the back.

"Shhhh...Kid, it's okay, it's okay..." she cooed over and over, soothingly rubbing Kid's back like Liz and Patti would usually do.

"No No No..." he whined hoarsely.

"SEE? ! EVEN DEATH TREMBLES AT MY FEET!" Black Star yelled as he landed on the balls of his feet with a 'thud'.

"'Cause you made him cry, dumbass!" she yelled furiously at Black Star's ignorance before she pulled a '180' and comforted the sobbing Kid. "Kid, are you okay?"

"NOOOooooooo...the asymmetry... I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I don't _deserve to live!"_ Kid cried as he curled up into a fetal position and began pounding the ground. Rage began burning in her eyes as Liz and Patti tried to comfort the distressed shinigami.

"Oh, now you've done it! Come 'ere!" she growled furiously as she launched herself at the annoying ninja. Being annoying was one thing, but making Death the Kid cry in her prescense was a death sentence.

"Kassandra, no!" I said as I put herself in between Black Star and the rabid fangirl.

"COME BACK OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled pushing past her, trying to kill the idiot. I actually had to put her in a wrestling sleeper-hold to keep her from killing the idiot (as much fun as that would be...) as she flailed against my locked grip around the pits of my arms.

"Kassandra! Kassandra, stop!" I yelled, finally getting her attention as I shook and pulled her to the side. "Come on, girl. You know better than to pick a fight with Black Star. It's just not worth it." I intercepted, being the only thing keeping her from pummling that kid into the ground. Her eyes seemed to flash in anger before she slowly took a deep breathe and began to repress her anger.

"Girl, I know you're irritated by him; I am too. But you've got to control yourself. You know how you get when you're riled up."

_'Did her eyes just turn blue just now?'_ I thought as my gaze went back to hers._ '...Must've just been my imagination...'_

"...Fine. I'm sorry." she sighed apathetically.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, SHORTY? TOO SCARED? !" Black Star eyed us as I suddenly froze.

"_What_ did you just call me,** punk? !" **I growled, my eyes suddenly turning into glints of light over my shadowed face.

"Aw crap..." Kassandra sighed as my aura began turning demonic, sending a certain chill to the air. There are two things you should never do if you want to live in this world: one was to charge in towards a serial killer, unarmed, and two was to piss off Selene Barritt. I'm rather sensitive about my height being 4'8 ft, which was even shorter than the great Edward Elric himself, and you would most likely not live if you crossed paths with me on a bad day...that is, at least, unscathed.

"YOU HEARD ME! A SHORTY, A MIDGET, A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! NO ONE IS BIGGER THAN ME! AHAHAHA!" My blood began to boil hotter with every viporous word he spat at me. If you heard a crack, that was the sound of my sanity snapping. Suddenly, my foot swiftly found itself planted against Black Star's throat, practically crushing his windpipes.

"You've got gusts if you think about challenging the Kicking Fiend of Kingston, New York." I hissed, pressing my foot into Black Star's throat. "I live in the frickin' Bronx! You think I haven't had to deal with shit like this before? Do ya feel lucky? Well, do ya, **punk? !"**

Heh...movie cliche' quote, but what are ya gonna do?

"Selena, easy!" Kassandra tried to calm me down, but it was too late.

"I'm gonna f***ing kill you, I-SWEAR-TO-GOD!" I yelled quickly as I launched myself at Black Star. Unfortunately, he had already grabbed my ankle and sent me flying into a colemn, the contact making a deafening crack. I could feel the vibrations of the blow all over my body; even through my _bones_, making my teeth involuntarily chatter.

"Selena!" Kassandra shrieked as she quickly ran over, clearing away some of the rubble on me as she helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"I am, but he's not gonna be!" I lowly growled menacously, dry humor etched across my face.

"Damn straight." she nodded before turning angrily towards the spike-haired ninja. "THAT DOES IT, YOU LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BASTARD! It's one thing to piss me off by making Kid cry, but hurting my best friend? You just crossed the f***ing line!"

"It was self-defense!"

"I don't care if you two were having a goddamned tea party! You hurt my friend, I f***ing BREAK YOU!" she yelled, charging towards Black Star and socking him in the face. Looks like we were going to be late for class...

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Another day, another dissection...

Professor Stein's day was usually filled with science about dissections and soul anatomy. Oh soul anatomy~ He never got tired of it. Opening living things up just to see what made them tick, he was the mecha-otaku of human beings. If there was something wrong with a person, he had an itch to open them up...of course, he would have to keep this itch in check. The subjects he dissected usually had a small chance of dying, and he didn't want to upset Lord Death if he had dissected one of the students, as much as he wanted to dissect the death god and his son...

He was in the middle of taking attendance when one of his students waved him over.

"Professor Stein! Someone's fighting Black Star." said a nameless boy as he pointed out the window. He sighed, irritably pushing up his falling glasses as he closed the attendance book shut with his other hand.

"Seriously? Again? That's the third time this week he's been in a fight. Who's he fighting against this time?" Maka moaned, rolling her eyes at the dark arms meister. If beating on people was extra credit, Black Star would've been the top student of the academy. He was always trying to find another way to make himself stronger ever since the Asura incident. Since he hadn't been the one to defeat him, his plan to surpass god had to start all over again. She looked over towards a distressed Tsubaki. That poor girl...if she wasn't already partnered with Soul, she would partner up with Tsubaki in a heartbeat. She couldn't understand how she could put up with Black Star. The point of being a team was to get stronger together, but it seemed that whenever Black Star wanted to get stronger, he relied more on himself and left Tsubaki in the dust. Shaking her head sadly, Maka went back to reading her book on new scythe meister techniques she wanted to try out on Soul.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before. Some blonde chick and a brunette with spiky pigtails." Maka seemed to perk up when she heard this response.

"What?" she said incredulously, looking up from her book.

"Yeah. Can't tell who's who though. They're kind of just...fighting. No weapons. Just a bunch of punches and kicks."

"Class, I'm going to step out for a bit. Read something while I'm gone." Stein said as he rolled out of the classroom before he asked Tsubaki to come join him. Reluctantly, the female ninja got up from her seat and walked down the rows towards Professor Stein as Maka and Soul exchanged glances. They had said that one of them was blonde and the other had spiky brown pigtails, but...

"You don't think that..?" Maka said, versing what both of them were thinking before a sharp voice was heard from outside

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" shrieked a feminine voice.

"Yep. It's them." Soul stated without a single trace of doubt in his voice. It was at this point that the class decided to ignore the Professor's orders and flocked around the windows as Maka and Soul got up from their seats and following after the mad scientist.

* * *

><p>Kid, Liz, and Patti stood observantly on one side as the fight progressed.<p>

"Shouldn't we do something to stop them?" Liz asked, mostly talking to herself. Patti was distracted by a orange and yellow butterfly while Kid was still indispatched from the pike incident. And it wasn't like she would be able to do anything. So she just leaned up against the wall, glanced at her nails, and sighed. A couple minutes of fighting later, a familiar clattering of a roller chair ran over the cobblestone entreeway.

"HA HA HA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHT BLACK STAR! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star guffawed as he pressed his foot into the top of my back like he had claimed a new country while Selena tried to pick herself up off of the ground.

"Isn't it a bit early to be picking a fight, Black Star?" Stein sighed as he straightened his glasses.

"No way! I would fight all day if I had to. Besides, you didn't even need to come out here. The match has already been decided." he grinned, pressing his foot even harder as if to make a stronger statement.

"Get the f*** offa me!" I gritted through my teeth before I squirmed under Black Star's foot before Selena flew out of nowhere in a brown blur and slammed her heel into his jaw. I then scrambled off the ground and ran to the otherside of the courtyard to put some distance between us. "Thanks Bi!"

"No prob." she nodded as we both waited for Black Star to get up.

"Trying to be late to my class on the first day?" Stein grinned creepily, sending a chill down my spine as he rolled chair behind me and cranked the screw on his head.

"N-N-No! Never Professor Stein. We would be there right now if that idiot hadn't stopped us!"

"Oh yeah? Well if kicking your ass means I'm an idiot, then I am complete dumbass!"

"Truer words have never been spoken..." I hissed venomously at him.

"Easy, Kassandra. The match hasn't started yet." Stein said as he adjusted the screw on his head again.

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't an official match. There was no teacher present plus the added facts that Selena and Kassandra retaliated, and that Selena hadn't even transformed. Unless both are them are down for the count, I would declare that a street fight on school grounds that could land you detention, so that didn't count."

_'YES! Stein FTW!'_ I mentally fist-pumped. I had no idea why I had feared the man for so long. He was pretty badass when he needed to be.

"Oh yeah. I could've transformed and fought him!" Selena said in realization, making all of us anime-fall over.

"That NOW just occured to you? !" I roared at her while she sheepishly laughed.

"Whatever. Bring it on! I'll take you all on, one by one! YAHOO!" Black Star yelled.

"Famous last words. Now prepare to die." I said icily as Tsubaki rushed over towards her arrogant meister.

"Looks like we're gonna see the newbies in action." said Soul, looking up with keen interest at the two new girls.

"I wonder what kind of weapon Selena is..." Maka thought outloud while Kid just observed silently up from his knees as Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe form.

"You're gonna regret picking a fight with Demon Duo of the Bronx." Selena shouted while I pulled my partner aside, the murderous intent slightly burning out of my eyes and being replaced my common sense.

"Are you sure about this? I have little to none close combat experience, and we haven't even peformed soul resonance yet. How are we supposed to defeat Black Star in a match? !" I whispered hoarsely, slightly losing the furious edge I had before.

"I dunno. Guess we'll figure something out. Besides, we've survived this long. How hard can it be?" she shrugged as I was taken aback, but nodded shortly and stood confidently next to her as she transformed into her long archer bow form. It was shaped like a large crescent moon and gleamed like moonlight as it spun in the air and landed in my left hand, a pack of gold and silver arrows appearing on my back.

"Ready? Begin." Stein said as the battle commenced. Black Star began with the first move as he rushed in barely in the blink of an eye.

"Damn, he's fast!" I blinked in surprise, barely managing to avoid his attack as the deadly naginata had swung to were I was only seconds ago. What he just toying with us earlier? He seemed so much faster now.

"Speed star!" he shouted as he began to pick up speed and flung his dark arm weapon as us, the chains skimming past my arms. Looks like he wanted to wrap this up quickly. I began to fire off arrows on my back, but all they did was cut through empty smoke.

"Dammit, I can't get a hit on him!" I growled through my teeth before I saw the smoke clear to reveal Tsubaki's chains formed underneath my feet in the shape of a star. Oh crap!

"Trap Star!" Black Star shouted as the chains began to seek their target. I jumped to avoid full-body containment, but one of them managed to wrap around one of my ankles and flung me into the air before throwing me back into the ground. I bitterly got up, only to see multiple "shadow"**(1)** clones of him.

"I'M OVER HERE! NOPE, OVER HERE! THERE! TOO SLOW! CAN'T YOU KEEP UP WITH MY AWESOMENESS?" his clones began shouted, irritating the headache I now had. He knew I was a long-range fighter like Kid, so he was trying to make it difficult for me to hit him.

**"Come on, Kassandra! Focus! Listen for his movements."** Selena said as I began concentrating on his movements. I closed my eyes and began listening intently for the footsteps of real one before I locked-on and quickly shot one of my arrows, but it had only grazed his right arm. I groaned in frustration, pulling three arrows from my pack as I stared into the soul scope on Selena's bow that allowed me to lock on to his soul.

"LUNAR SOUL SHOT!" I cried out as began more accurately launching one silver arrow after the other. Almost invisible arrows began firing at Black Star, only a slight shimmer of light revealing their location as Black Star attempted to dodge the bullet of arrows. The funny part was that the arrows seemed to inhumanly bend which ever direction I sent them in, no matter the twists and turns. It was like they were locked-on missiles. I could almost sense Selena giving me invisible commands where to launch the arrows, but maybe I was just over thinking it. All but three of the ten arrows had hit their mark.

_'Kassandra and Selena's wavelengths appear to be unusually in sync for a new weapon and meister pair. They must have a really strong bond for each of them, like I do with Liz and Patti, to be able to predict the others' movements...'_ Kid observed as Black Star howled in pain before gruffly charging towards us.

This time, however, he didn't have Tsubaki with him. Somehow, I had felt more safer with him holding a deadly chain scythe than coming at us with bare hands, as strange as that is. There was only one option to counteract this surprising change of events: start running like HELL!

"Oh shi-! RUN!" I shouted as I began running for my life. Long distance was more of my motif. Close-combat, not so much...

"What the heck is she doing?" Maka asked, her eyebrows raised in a questionable look.

"I think she's running for her life..." Soul said, matching Maka's look as they watched the spaztic teen.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" he shouted angrily, trying to beat me in my crazy foot race.

"**Hell** no!" I yelped, running in zig-zagging circles as if the devil was at my feet. Eventually he had me cornered. He then started to take a more direct approach and began throwing various kicks and punches. I don't know how, but every time he tried to land a hit, my ankle or something out of my control would conveniantly give out and make me dodge. It was as if my clutziness was saving me...

"HOLD STILL, DAMMIT, SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Black Star yelled frustratedly as he began to pick up speed.

"Umm, Professor Stein? How come Black Star's not landing any hits? I thought most people couldn't match his speed in battle." Maka asked the meister, tearing her eyes away from the fight.

"An admirable observation, Scythe Meister Maka. Actually, I was just noticing this early on in the battle. Kassandra skills in the areas of long-range fighting, much like Kid's and Azusa's fighting abilities. However, there is a slight difference between the three. Kassandra can only fight long range combat. She seems to have little to none close combat experience and can't deal too much with upclose fighting. That's where I think my theory kicks in. You see, there's an ability out there called the Clumsy fist. It is similar to the Sleepy fist, or Drunken fist if you will, but instead, it gives the person inhuman dodging capablilities, flexiblility, and dexterity. Not too many people have the ability, considering they can't learn it-"

"What do you mean, you can't learn it?" she asked as I blocked what would've been a devastating blow to the head with the base of my right arm.

"I mean, it's not a self-taught ability. It just comes naturally to those few who are able to wield it. Some unknowingly wield it, proving my point even further that Kassandra might have it." They looked back towards the battle, noticing that I hardly had a scratch on me, but I was panting hard.

"However, this ablility isn't the best act of defense." Stein continued. "It puts major strain on those who don't have a lot of endurance, and if dragged out for long periods of time, it starts attacking the body's muscles."

"Not bad!" he said before he disappeared, reappearing behind me as he shouted in my ear. "But you shouldn't underestimate me! I'M GOING TO BE THE MAN WHO SURPASSES GOD!** BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!"** he shouted as he focused his soul and collided it into my lower back, knocking me against a nearby colemn.

**"Kassandra!"** Selena shouted worrisomely, her bow still grasped in my hand as I tried to pick myself off of the pavement.

"Jeez, when will he shut up..." I groaned, pain shooting up and down my body as I tried to get up from the ground, coughing up a small trickle of blood that flowed down my mouth. Everything hurt. I think even my eyelids hurt._ 'No wonder this guy is the martial arts master of the DWMA.'_ I thought as I looked at the approaching meister._ 'The only way I think I could beat this guy...I'm going to have to change tactics and bluff him...'_ "Selena, execute Plan B Alfa..."

"Why bother? It's clear who won the match. That adds another win to my perfect scoreboard. NO ONE CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!" Black Star laughed cockily as he picked up his chain scythe weapon and stretched out the chain, leaning over and looking down towards my crumpled form.

"Now Selena!" I cried out as she spun over my shoulder into her human form and smashed her right heel into the back of Black Star's neck in mid air and smacked him into the ground.(1) I did a couple backhand springs before she flashed back into my hand.

_'She was playing possum! ?'_ Kid thought in wonder as I clutched my weapon. He had expected me to be down and out because of Black Star's Big Wave, but I was only coughing up blood, and my partner moved flawlessly with me in sync, even though this was our first official fight. _'Just how strong are these people?'_

"GRRRAAAAAHHH! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" he shouted as his weapon transformed into a short black kantana that etched black markings on his skin before he began running at us, shadows wrapping around the sword.

"Ah crap!" I yelped as I began attempting to dodge his attacks before I winced at my right leg._ 'My body's not going to hold up much after this...'_ I thought before another one of my crazy ideas popped into my head. "Selena, transform into something we can block with!"

**"What do you mean, something that we can block with? ! How the hell am I supposed just transform into a new weapon? I have enough issues transforming into this one!"** she retorted as I tried blocking with the bow, only for it to be knocked away.

"It's either that or blocking with your bow form. I have no idea about the whole process, but you better think of something fast!" I said before one of my legs gave out and made me lost my footing, Black Star's sword coming in for the kill.

"Gotcha now!" he shouted as he came down in a large rush, resulting in a large explosion that blew in the crowd's faces. But as the dust settled, I had found something new gripped in my hand. Whatever had been the bow of my weapon had morphed into a jagged-edged blade, awkward but long, silver claymore with a crescent moon handle.

_'YES! GO SELENA!'_ I cheered in my head as a maniac grin spread across my face.

"Okay... my turn." I growled as brought my feet up into Black Star's face before back flipping a couple yards away. _'Gotta hang in there just a little longer...' _"You ready to try it, Selena?"

"Bring it!" Selena said with a spark in her eyes, already reading my mind.

"Let's go, **Soul Resonance!"** we both cried out as a large blue soul wavelength began building around me like a force field, an incredible sensation beginging to build up from my chest flowing all the way to my toes. It was no longer just Selena and I; it was like we were one person, weapon and meister. It was like everything in the world was suddenly clear. Two becoming one lean, mean, fighting machine. I felt like I had eyes in the back of my head, suddenly made aware everything around me; I felt invincible.

"Amazing...they managed to transform into a new weapon, AND they're building such an incredible resonance rate! And they haven't even performed soul resonance before..." Maka breathed out as she stared at the duo.

"How interesting... I can see why they are staying with Lord Death. Something tells me we might want to keep an eye on those two..." Stein said as a skully puff of smoke came out of his cigarette.

The attack resonance was similar to Kid's soul concentration of the Death Cannon, only instead of crackling skulls, a single crescent beam circled around the soul energy that took a tangible form that of a white wolf. Its fierce blue eyes seemed to peer directly into the souls of all who looked at it as I lifted the claymore above my head.

**"LUNAR STRIKE!"** I cried out as I swung the sword, the large wolf turned into a wave of pure white energy that emitted from the tip of the sword and launched itself at Black Star in bright flash, cracking the ground beneath it as well, creating a large explosion from the impact. As the dust cleared, Black Star was knocked out inside of a large crator.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out as she flashed out of her weapon form and knealt down next to her meister.

**"Holy crap...that was one hell of a shot..." **Selena blinked in surprise as my eyes kept glanced back at the gigantic crator and the claymore in my hand.** "And one hell of... an introduction..."** she added, noticing the small crowd peering out from the courtyard above. I lowered the sword as Selena transformed back into her human self.

"...Did we just beat...Black Star?" I breathed in disbelief, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming it. But I knew I wasn't.

"We did it..." Selena breathed out before a goofy grin spread across her face. "We really did it!"

"Yay! WHOO-HOO! That was so AWESOME!" I squealed as we both began to jump excitedly around in circles in a victory dance. "Ow! No jumping! No jumping..."

"Oops! Sorry!" Selena said, gently looking over at her injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I little banged up, but I'll live." I shrugged before turning towards our referee. "So how about we finally go attend that class of yours, Stein?"

"But the building is still asymmetrical..." Kid whined.

_'He's still on about that? !'_ Everyone but me thought as they stared awkwardly at Kid.

"Oh, for the love of god..." Selena growled before I stopped and gave her a pleading look. She huffed before transformed back into her bow form as I placed an arrow and shot it at the opposite pike, making the edge crumble down towards the ground. "There. Happy?"

She might have said that towards both me _and_ Kid.

Kid looked up from his pit of despair that we call his emo corner with a shocked look on his face before he nodded and got back up on his feet.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's g-..." I said, taking a step forward before collasping on the ground and blacking out._ 'Crap I didn't know I was this damaged...I guess I can stop bluffing now...'_ I thought as I heard the frightened calls of my name from Selena as my vision ebbed away from the corners of my eyes.

* * *

><p>Unconsciousness is extremely lonely. Did anyone every notice that? Maybe just me then... Surrounded in darkness and nothing but darkness, completely and utterly alone.<p>

_Alone..._

I fought to wake up from the dark abyss, but nothing happens. They were coming back. The voices inside my head.

_Alone, abandoned, neglected..._

The only thing I could do was listen to their voices echoing inside my head.

_Alone, abandoned, neglected, abused, damaged-_

"..." That one wasn't one of my voices! Slowly, another unconscious voice began to vibrate in my head, something from the outside.

"...I'm telling you, she's not waking up. We've tried everything." spoke the voice. It sounded female.

"I'll get her up." said another voice before a familiar smell drew me out of my sleep like smelling salts.

"Wuh..." I sniffed, lazily looking down at the familiar object underneath my nose that made me perk up almost instantly. "Is that pocky?"

"Seeee?" Selena grinned. Whoever was in the room just stared at me. I couldn't see very well yet, but I knew pocky when I smelled it.

"You didn't answer my question. Is that pocky? !" I said, shaking Selena lightly as I pointed to the blurry, red box.

"Y-yes. A whole box full of it!" Selena laughed, holding up the red box of chocolate biscuits before they were greedily snatched away and broken into as I began to consume them hungrily, one after the other. "See? I told you I'd get her up. She can't resist pocky."

"Oh yes! Oh Selena, how I love you and your undying love for pocky!" I said cheerfully, hugging her overdramatically as a pocky stick hung out of my mouth. My addiction to pocky is so extreme that as a kid, if a stranger had come towards me in a big, white van and asked if I wanted any free pocky, I would've gladly said yes, get in the car with him, and tell him to step on it.

"Now, now, not in front of the children." Selena said, making my head turn towards the audience of meisters and weapons. Liz and Maka seemed relieved that I had woken up while Soul just leaned up against the wall.

"Where am I?" I asked, blinking blurrily and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to suddenly realize I was not kissing pavement right now and instead in a soft, cushiony bed.

"You're back at Gallows Manor. Your wounds from the fight with Black Star were so extensive, we thought it was best that you didn't attend school today." said Death the Kid as he came in through the entrance of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Aw man...so I climbled all of those god-forsaken stairs for nothing?" I chuckled to myself before wincing from the pain.

"So how are you feeling?" Liz asked. I must have looked pretty pathetic from the battle for everyone to be giving me this much attention. I hope Kid- _ah shit..._

That's the_ 2nd time_ I've fainted in front of Death the Kid!_ Real nice._ I hope he doesn't think I'm weak or something. I mean, I did just kick Black Star's ass, but I hope this doesn't become a thing or something. The last thing I wanted was someone who I idolized to think I was so helpless. Like I need more brain damage. I already get a bunch of off-handed comments about being a blonde. I don't actually want them to become true! Weak and stupid...god, I hope I wasn't turning into a Princess Peach...**(A/N: hopefully, you guys all know about Princess Peach so I don't have to reference her)**

"Define the feeling of being run over by a truck." I smirked before I laughed at the reaction of my own bitter comment. "It's alright. I'm fine. One soak in that jacuzzi tub, and I think I'll be cured."

"Liar. You just want to try it out, and you know it." Selena grinned smugly, reading me like an open book.

"It wouldn't hurt none either." I pointed out with a defeated grin. Nothing gets past her. Told you I was a horrible liar. I can bluff, but I can't lie. Confusing isn't it?

As soon as I tried to get up, I suddenly noticed that all of my wounds were already dressed.

"I had some of my maids help patch you up. Today was Friday, so with a bit of bed-rest, you can at least heal over the weekend and start out fresh on Monday." Kid said, filling in the question that had not even formed inside my head.

"I-I hope you didn't have to go through too much trouble..." I stuttered embarrassedly.

"No trouble at all. I know first-handedly how it feels after fighting Black Star on the first day. Trust me. You do_ not_ want to get out of this bed right now." he said, emphasizing on the 'not' as he sat down on the edge of my bed, his face bitterly reflected back on his first day of school.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." I smiled smally before turning my gaze on the ever quiet Tsubaki standing behind the small crowd around my bed. "Tsubaki...how's Black Star?"

"Oh!" she said in surprise, as if no one had noticed her before, before she picked up an awkward smile. "A little shaken up, but it's nothing he can't recover from in a matter of minutes. I hope you guys don't mind Black Star too much. He can be a little... rough around the edges, but he's a really nice guy." I smiled in defeat. Only Tsubaki would be able to see through_ that_ many layers of arrogance and find the true person within. She balanced out his stubborness by being the soft voice of reason. That was probably the reason they were both so compatible.

"Hey, we should have a party! You know, to officially welcome you guys to the DWMA!" Maka said excitedly.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yeah! We can watch movies, eat, and stuff! Plus, it will give us a chance to really get to know you two. You interested?"

"Movies-?" I said, excitement growing in the pit of my bruised stomach.

"-Eating?" Selena chimed in, not missing a beat as she finished part of my thought process.

"-And stuff?" I finished with unusual gleam in my eye before doubtfully saying-"Will there be cake?"-like it was a deal breaker.

"No! The cake is a lie!" Selena yelped.(3) Dramatic as always...

"I kid you not. There will be cake." Maka grinned, nodding her head at our Portal reference.

"Sweet! Sounds like fun!" I said mirthfully. If I got cake and a party right after any fight with Black Star, I think I would try to kick that guy's ass more often.

"Whadda ya say, Kid? Are you guys free tomorrow night?" Soul asked, turning over towards us with his 'cool demeanor'.

"I don't see why not." Kid shrugged slightly, his hands still in his pockets.

"Great! Well, we'll leave you guys so that you can to get some rest. Come by our place tomorrow at 6'o clock. Kid has our address, so don't be late!" Maka said as almost everyone.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for stopping by!" I waved cheerfully. _'Maka's a pretty cool person. No wonder I wanted to cosplay as her...'_ I thought as the small crowd began to dissapate.

"Hope you feel better." Liz said as she gripped Selena and her distracted sister's collars, trying to pull them both out of the room. "Come on, Selena, Patti. Let's leave so Kassandra can rest a little."

"'Kay." Selena nodded before leaving a box on the nightstand next to me. "I'll leave this here for you."

"Thanks." I grinned, excited I had another box of pocky to consume.

"Get well soooooon~" Patti sang as she skipped out the door.

"Well, if you want to attend that party, you should get plenty of rest so I'll leave you to it." Kid said as he got up from the edge of my bed and began to walk towards the door on his way out.

"Thanks, Kid... For everything." I smiled warmly. He paused at the door before he turned and nodded shortly before continuing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! First a fight with Black Star and now a party? What will happen next? From here on out, expect fluff with Death the Kid. Crona will also soon be appearing in the fic. I'm still trying to figure out just how exactly I'm going to voice him. If you guys have any tips, I would love to hear them. Also, just noticed this. I seem to make Soul very laconic in this fic. I'll try to voice him a little more, but there's only so much conversation you can have with the guy. On that note, I finally have this chapter wrapped up! I hope to be working on more of these chapters a little bit more, so gomenasai for the such long awaited release of this chapter!<strong>

**Author Notes:**

**(1) Naruto reference.**

**(2) Like how Death the Kid looked when he slammed his heel into Black Star when he wanted a more upclose and personal fight.**

**(3) Portal game reference.**


End file.
